Beach Day
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking time off work, the Commander decides to take his subordinates to the beach for a day - though, nobody said he couldn't arrive several hours early... all alone with his girlfriend. [Smut]
1. Cleveland

**Beach Day – Chapter 1**

''-and here we are.''

Cleveland let out a light, playful cheer as she opened the passenger-side door of the SUV, stepping out into the late morning sun. The Commander sat behind the wheel of the large car, smirking slightly and taking a moment to gaze out the window, admiring the modest beach laid before him. A little private beach usually reserved for the navy, and completely empty at the moment.

He had invited his subordinates to come along and they happily agreed. However he told them to arrive in the mid-afternoon, bringing with them things such as the grill and plenty of food – and giving him a few hours to relax with his girlfriend. It wasn't often they got such privacy, what with his duties as a leader and her sisters always by her side.

The Commander opened his own door and stepped out into the car-park, the concrete hot against his sandal-clad feet. As he closed the doors behind him he glanced over at Cleveland, watching her eagerly grab the umbrella and cool box. The blonde was wearing a bikini with the Eagle Union's flag print on it, the blue-white-red stripes contrasting her peachy skin. Adding to her boyish charm she also wore a pair of blue denim short-shorts that hugged her hips nicely.

''Hey, Commander? You got the towels and other stuff?'' Cleveland asked him, easily hefting the cool box up – filled to the brim with plenty of ice and cola.

''Yeah. Just gimme a sec.'' He nodded, opening the rear door and reaching into the back-seat, gathering up the aforementioned extra items – sunscreen, a few snacks, and so on.

Collecting the last of the items the Commander nodded to Cleveland, prompting the blonde to grin and close the trunk of the car before eagerly rushing down onto the beach. He smiled and quickly followed after her, the gentle lapping of the waves filling their ears as they neared the ocean. Cleveland went ahead of him and picked a random spot on the sand near the water, stabbing it into the ground and dropping the cool box down.

He caught up to her, carefully laying the assortment of other stuff down in the shade of the umbrella and laying their towel – a nice big one for both of them – down onto the sand. The second he was done with that however Cleveland grabbed his hand, a bright smile on her face.

''C'mon Commander! The sea looks nice and cool today!'' The blonde cheerily said, making a smile cross his face as well.

''Hmph. Lead the way, Cleve.'' The Commander chuckled lightly.

Cleveland was all too happy to comply, pulling him up to his feet and dragging him towards the ocean. The waves were gentle today and the beach was fairly shallow, so there was little danger to either of them – though the idea of a _Ship-Girl _being in danger from the_ ocean_ was fairly ludicrous all on its own.

Cold seawater lapped against his shins as they entered the water, a bright laugh escaping Cleveland as they waded deeper. ''Hehe, told you it looked cool!''

The Commander flashed a grin at the back of her head, quickly reaching down and scooping up a handful of cold seawater – before splashing it on her stomach. Cleveland let out a shriek of surprise before it quickly melted into a laugh, the blonde releasing his hand and turning to face him. A challenging grin crossing her face, one he gladly returned.

From there it turned out into a full-blown water war, scooping up handfuls of water and splashing the other with it. He had the advantage since his hands were bigger, something Cleveland quickly realised and responded by simply dragging her hands through the water and throwing a mini-wave of water at him. A tactic he quickly adopted, splashing her in turn with waves of cooling seawater.

Cleveland's joyful laugh as she splashed him was music to his ears, but he wasn't going to lose this little battle. Scooping up a handful of water he quickly waded the few feet between them, ignoring the splash of water hitting his legs and instead wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him – and splashing the cold water on the back of her neck.

''Hiii~!'' Cleveland squealed, laughing and trying to squirm out of his grip, twisting away from him.

She turned her back towards him, prompting him to give her playful wet kiss on the back of her neck, earning another shrill giggle at the feeling of his warm lips. He let his hands wander down to her sides and tickle her, fingers dancing along her toned stomach and sides, reducing Cleveland to a giggling, laughing mess as she half-heartedly tried to escape his tickling hands.

His hands were still cold from scooping up so much seawater, an idea hitting him and a playful smirk crossing his face. With nimble movements he guided his left hand up to the underside of her bikini top, nudging her bikini up _just _enough to reveal the underside of her cutely small breast, allowing his cold fingertips to graze the skin. Cleveland's surprised squeal-giggle made his smirk flourish into a grin, nudging her bikini up a little further and spreading his cold fingers up further.

''A-Ah~! S-Stop that~!'' Cleveland laughed, lightly elbowing him and swatting his hand away.

In response he let his other hand move to her stomach, tickling her belly with chilly fingers. Cleveland writhed against him, a light moan mixing with her laugh as he playfully teased her, her cheeks flushing pink as his hand moved a little lower, grazing the waistband of her shorts.

''H-Hey, not out h-here...'' The Light Cruiser tried to pout, but the effect was ruined as she was clearly restraining an embarrassed smile.

The Commander chuckled and complied, releasing the slim blonde and allowing her to escape his playful grasp. Cleveland blushed lightly and tugged her bikini back in place, almost-worriedly looking around in case anyone had seen them before shooting him a pout.

''You owe me a cola for that dirty move~''

''We've got an entire _box_ of cola, Cleve.'' He replied, amused.

Cleveland rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out. ''When we get back to base, dummy.''

He raised his hands in defeat, another light chuckle escaping him. He followed Cleveland as she waded through the water back towards their towel, her denim shorts soaked with water and clinging to her skin. Given they'd just been splashing around they had cooled off slightly, leaving them feeling slightly uncomfortable against her skin.

Without a word Cleveland hooked her thumbs into her shorts, tugging them down her legs before kicking them off, leaving them on their towel to dry off. Free from her wet clothes Cleveland knelt down, casually opening the lid of the cool box and fishing around through the various cola cans, mulling on what specific flavour to drink.

Behind her the Commander stared, watching as Cleveland unconsciously swayed her ass side-to-side as she muttered to herself, her striped bikini accentuating her rear nicely. Droplets of water still clung to her peachy skin, running down her slim legs and glistening off the sunlight as she swayed lightly. The sight was impossible to resist.

Cleveland stiffened, blushing as she felt his hands brush against her hips before he suddenly pulled her bikini bottoms down slightly. Not even a full second later she felt his lips on her butt, gently placing a wet kiss on her rear and making her shudder.

''C-Commander~!'' She complained half-heartedly.

''What? You've got such a cute butt, Cleve~'' He replied playfully, giving her ass another teasing kiss.

She could feel his breath against her exposed slit, only fuelling Cleveland's scarlet blush. With an embarrassed laugh she reached behind her and pushed his head away, quickly yanking her bikini bottoms back up and turning to face him, discreetly tugging them into place. He gave her a playful smirk, unfazed by her cute pout. Probably due to her bright blush ruining any effect it had.

''You perv.'' Cleveland stuck her tongue out, blinding fishing behind herself and picking a random flavour – she didn't trust him not to pull the same act on her.

The Commander gave her a playful smile in response, moving over to the towel and sitting back against it. Cleveland followed a second later, sitting next to him and pulling one leg up to her chest, languidly resting her arm atop her knee. They sat in peaceful silence, occasionally broken by her slurps as she downed her can of cola.

Cleveland blushed as he wrapped a hand around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She glanced up at him and pouted half-hearted, her blush darkening a shade as his hand slipped from her shoulder and down to her left hip, thumbing the side of her bikini bottoms.

''Geez...'' Cleveland mumbled, leaning upwards. ''You pervert...''

The Commander met her halfway, their lips gently meshing together in a slow kiss. She sat more than a few inches shorter than him, forcing her to tilt her head back so their lips didn't part. After a moment they broke apart for air, and less than three seconds later he captured her lips in another kiss, muffling her low groan.

Idly Cleveland laid her cola can down on the sand next to her, bringing her left hand up and cupping his cheek, deepening the kiss. She lowered her knee and turned her body towards him, sitting up on her knees – and groaned into the kiss as he laid his hands on her ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze. She rested her other hand on his shoulder, pushing herself slightly higher than him and this time forcing him to tilt his head back, giving her some control of the kiss.

''Mm...'' Cleveland breathed as they broke from the kiss, both breathing slightly heavier.

The blonde moaned lightly as he slid his hands under her bikini bottoms, cupping her bare butt and fondling her rear. His hands had warmed up slightly but still held hints of coldness, his touch making her squirm on reflex. He eagerly took advantage of her distraction, leaning up and kissing her neck, earning a lewd moan from the blonde cruiser as he teased her.

With a grin the Commander leaned against her, taking Cleveland by surprise and pushing the blonde onto her back, her face turning red as she found him looming over her. He wasted no time in attacking her neck with renewed vigour, earning a surprised moan from Cleveland as he hungrily kissed the crook of her neck. She was helpless to resist, mewling and threading her hand through his hair, wrapping her other arm around his neck as he peppered her sensitive neck with lustful kisses.

''A-Ah... Commander...'' Cleveland moaned, shuddering as he gave her butt another squeeze – rearing his hand back and giving a gentle slap. ''Mn...''

He chuckled, his breath brushing against her neck and making Cleveland whimper. Mercifully he stopped attacking her neck with lustful kisses, instead trailing them down her neck and planting a quick kiss on her throat, before moving down to her collarbone. The blonde squirmed, moaning as he trailed kisses down to her small breasts – pushing her striped bikini up and revealing her boobs.

''Commander... someone might see us...'' Cleveland mumbled bashfully.

''Nobody's around.'' He replied lightly, bringing his face close to her breasts – a mewl escaping her as he kissed her boob. ''Plus, I can't resist. You're too damn cute, Cleve.''

''Uu...''

The Commander smirked at her embarrassed whine, refocusing on her small breasts. Despite their lack of size he found they fit Cleveland's tomboyish attitude perfectly, only adding to her charm rather than taking away from it. He made sure to remind her of that, peppering her tits with affectionate kisses and wrapping his lips around her nipple, gently sucking on the pink tip.

Cleveland's shaky mewl only encouraged him, kissing between her breasts before playfully nipping at her soft skin, earning a quiet gasp from Cleveland before it melted into a low groan of delight. She'd hit him later for leaving a mark, but the sight of her squirming and gasping more than made up for it. With that in mind he did it again, teeth lightly grazing the underside of her breast before he nipped at her skin, knocking the breath from her lungs.

''Mn... y-you dummy...'' Cleveland moaned, arching her back slightly as she exhaled. ''Stop... Nn, biting...''

''Nah.'' The Commander responded lightly, tracing her nipple with his tongue before taking it back into his mouth, eliciting a pleased moan from the blonde.

He alternated between her breasts, slowly leaving his mark on her flawless skin. Knowing she would try and hide it later he moved down, kissing her toned stomach until he reached her stomach. An idea hit him then, his smirk evolving into a grin as he released her cute butt and pulled back – quickly reaching over to the cool box and grabbing an ice cube.

Cleveland blinked in dazed confusion, only to let out a surprised yelp as he dropped it on her skin – letting it slip into her belly-button. ''A-Ah~! C-C-Cold! T-Take it off!''

The Commander snickered lightly, earning a flustered glare from the blushing Ship-Girl. He paid it no mind, his hands settling on Cleveland's waist and thumbing the waistband of her bikini bottoms, something Cleveland was acutely aware of. Her blush darkened until her face resembled a tomato and she looked away, swallowing and folding her hands over her collar.

''...f-fine... go ahead...''

He flashed her a grin and sunk his fingers into her bikini, pulling it down her thighs. Cleveland squirmed and pinned her legs together, obediently lifting them up into the air so he could pull her bikini off. The second he pulled them off she reached down between her legs, embarrassedly covering her lower lips from his sight.

In response he playfully grabbed her wrists and lifted her hands, pinning them above her head – bringing their faces close. Cleveland blushed darkly at the sudden closeness, whining as he captured her lips in a sudden kiss before she melted into it. Slowly she slipped her legs around his waist, wrapping them around him and tugging him just a bit closer, his hardness evident through him swim trunks and pressing against her pussy.

''Mm...'' The blonde moaned into the kiss, shuddering as she heard him eagerly push his swim trunks off. ''Be gentle...''

The Commander quickly pulled back from the kiss, flashing her a slight smile before kissing her again. Cleveland submitted to the kiss, their lips meshing together as he grasped his erect cock and guided it towards her waiting slit, a shudder running through her as the tip brushed against her folds.

Without a word he slowly rolled his hips forth, his dick parting her pussy lips and sinking into her folds. Cleveland moaned into his mouth at the feeling, warm pleasure tickling her pelvis as he penetrated her with ease, her prior arousal letting him enter her without discomfort. It was far from their first time doing this, and she liked to think she had adapted to his ample size – but even then, the sensation of having him inside her was enough to steal her breath away.

''Ah...'' Cleveland mewled, breathing heavily as they broke off from the kiss, if only for a few seconds.

Above her the Commander groaned, leaning back and gripping her waist for support – pushing his cock in to the base. He gave her a few moments to get comfortable before he dared to move his hips back, the tip all but slipping out of her, before pushing back in. Cleveland buckled and moaned as she was filled again, cutely biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut from the hot pleasure.

As Cleveland relaxed he started moving faster, his grip on her waist tightening as he plunged into her pussy. The heavenly tightness of her insides all but sucked him inside each time he pulled out, her honey coating his cock and allowing hm to move easier. The most erotic sight however was her cutely scrunched-up face, quiet moans slipping from her parted lips as he stuffed her full with increasingly-fast thrusts. She weakly tried to stifle her moans by biting on her pinkie finger, though that only made her seem cuter in his eyes.

''M-Mm~!'' The blonde Ship-Girl moaned as he suddenly groped her breast, ticklish pleasure shooting through her.

Each deep breath Cleveland took made her stomach move, reminding her of the cold ice cube slowly melting on her stomach – the chilling coldness contrasting sharply with the burning heat in her pussy, made worse by his cock as it pumped into her folds. The Light Cruiser could barely muster the words to speak, incoherent moans and lewd mewls rising from her throat as he plunged into her lustfully.

''Ohh...'' Cleveland groaned lowly, shuddering as a spark of white-hot pleasure shot through her pelvis. ''Commander... f-faster...''

The Commander grunted in reply, teasingly grasping her nipple between his thumb and index finger and rolling it around, earning a lewd moan from the blonde. His hips jerked back and forth with his rapid thrusts as he pounding into Cleveland's weeping pussy, wet smacking sounds echoing around them as they gave into the searing heat rushing through them. Any concerns about being seen took a back-seat, hot pleasure taking full priority in their minds.

Cleveland mewled beneath him, grabbing onto his arms for any sort of support, her mind fogging up from the pleasurable heat building inside of her. She knew what was coming and willingly embracing her bubbling orgasm, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she felt her inevitable climax approaching, her muscles all tightening up and straining to their limit. Her hips buckled and her back slowly arched, breaths coming out in fast gasps before-!

''M-_Mmyaah~!_'' Cleveland cried out, spasming as a sudden jolt of white-hot pleasure speared into her deepest parts, tipping her over the edge and causing her orgasm to wash over her.

The Commander hissed as her pussy sharply tightened around his cock, her honey squirting out around his throbbing length as she tried to milk his cock.

He kept thrusting for a blissful few seconds before hitting his limit, a sharp grunt escaping him before he unloaded ropes of cum into Cleveland's spasming pussy – only extending Cleveland's orgasm, her cry dissolving into a throaty moan.

''Nn...'' He grunted, his thrusts drawing to a stop. He planted his free hand next to her, supporting himself as he panted heavily.

''Haah... you... pervert...'' Cleveland breathlessly complained, though there was no heat in her tone. ''What... am I gonna do... when the others... get here?''

''Well, we can always wash off in the ocean. Naked, of course~''

Cleveland responded by splashing him with her soda.

[END]


	2. Cleveland and Montpelier

**Beach Day – Chapter 2 (Including Montpelier)**

''Hey~ When you gonna get married, sis~?!''

Cleveland responded by spitting out her beer, flushing a dark red and glaring at Columbia. The bustier blonde merely grinned cheekily in reply, her own cheeks pink from the alcohol. Denver and Montpelier sat across from them on Montpelier's bed, the four lazing around their room and sipping some beer, the evening sky matching the cool breeze that blew into their shared dorm room.

''N-Not anytime soon!'' Cleveland yelled in reply, blushing darker when Columbia laughed, realising it was a bait. ''Geez... don't say such embarrassing stuff.''

The bustiest of the four sisters snickered, before an idea hit her – a playful smile crossing her lips. ''Eh~? So what if I asked if we could have a turn with your boyfriend~?''

This time Cleveland wasn't the only one taken by surprise, Denver and Montpelier choking on their drinks – the latter coughing and slapping Denver's back, her cheeks rapidly turning scarlet. Cleveland glared at Columbia for making such a statement, stomach twisting in embarrassment. She knew her sisters would never do anything to hurt her, including cheating with her boyfriend, but the idea of letting them sleep with him... it was enough to make her shift uncomfortably.

''Idiot...'' Cleveland mumbled, quietly sipping her beer.

Columbia chuckled lightly, taking a hearty gulp of her beer and draining the can, crushing it in her grip. ''I'm kinda serious though, y'know? There ain't a lot of guys around the base, and most that are are a little too... y'know, boring. The last one I tried hooking up with finished in three minutes and passed out right after. The Commander's probably the only guy on base that doesn't think with his dick when he sees a pair of tits.''

Cleveland huffed, but couldn't deny it. For all his teasing and playfulness, the Commander was a genuinely caring individual. It was one of the things she liked about him. And while he often made perverted remarks about her, he never did it to embarrass her in front of her comrades. Too much, anyway.

Glancing at Denver, Cleveland silently raised a brow questioning. The grey-haired cruiser blushed lightly and laughed, nodding along with Columbia's statement. Head on a swivel she turned her attention onto Montpelier, the least curious of the four and the one Cleveland considered the most loyal to her. While she loved her sisters equally, she knew that no matter what happened, Montpelier would be with her until the end.

Montpelier blushed and looked away, reluctantly speaking. ''I... I'd like to see what it feels like, if it's alright with you, sis...''

Seeing that, Cleveland couldn't help but sigh deeply. ''Fine... I guess it'll be alright. You can come with me on our next beach trip, Montpelier. And just you; these two idiots can wait their turn.''

Montpelier blushed and nodded shyly, both sisters pointedly ignoring Columbia and Denver's cry of despair.

X-x-X

The gentle hum of the SUV engine was a soothing sound to his ears, contrasting with the faint embarrassment fluttering in his stomach.

Discreetly the Commander glanced up into the rear-view mirror, looking back at Montpelier. The petite girl was sitting in the back seat, her cheeks flushed a seemingly-permanent pink as she stared out the window. The grey-haired girl wasn't wearing her normal outfit, instead wearing a black bikini with a burgundy trim, the bikini bottoms tied at the side. She had a sunflower hair-pin on the side of her head, a shell necklace hanging around her neck and several small bracelets around her left wrist.

He surmised that Columbia picked it out for her; the busty blonde was good when it came to fashion.

''We're here.'' The Commander announced, turning his eyes back onto the road and putting the car in park.

Cleveland smiled, pushing the door open and stepping outside, heading to the trunk to get the stuff. Montpelier silently followed her sister, though he caught her sending him a nervous glance before she left the car. The odd uneasiness aroused his curiosity, but he didn't question it for now. Montpelier had always been a bit of a weird one, at least in comparison to her sisters.

Stepping outside into the warm summer air, he went back to help with the stuff – smiling when he saw the two sisters chatting quietly with one another, something about the importance of sunscreen. Cleveland noticed his approached and shot him a slight smile, picking up the cool box with one arm and hauling out the umbrella with the other. Since Montpelier was with them this time they had to grab more stuff, meaning it'd take several trips before they got fully set up.

''I'll set things up. You two go ahead and explore that cave by the end of the beach.'' Cleveland said lightly, nodding at him. ''I'll be there in a bit.''

The Commander raised a brow and shot her a playful smile, half-tempted to leave Montpelier by the cove and go back to 'help' Cleveland. It didn't hurt that she was wearing the exact same bikini and shorts as last time. As if reading his mind Cleveland blushed, pouting and shooting him an admonishing look, silently warning him not to do such lewd things.

Chuckling he obliged, walking past the two. ''Fine, fine. C'mon Monty.''

Montpelier mumbled a quiet 'don't call me Monty' before following after him, their footsteps muffled by the sand.

...

The cave was a little over four minutes walk away, near the end of the beach and built partially into a hill. The smooth sandstone of the cave was pleasantly cool compared to the scorching heat outside, a small river running through the middle of the cave and adding to the coolness. The cave was formed in a 'c' shape, with a wide sandstone pathway curling around the cave and leaving only a short three-foot-drop into the shallow water in the centre.

''Haah... nice and cool here, huh?'' The Commander remarked lightly, glancing at Montpelier – smiling slightly when she turned away from him, almost subconsciously wrapping her arms around herself.

''Y-Yeah...'' Montpelier mumbled, swallowing as they ventured deeper into the cool cave.

Silence fell upon the two of them for several long moments before Montpelier gathered her courage, laying a hand on his arm. The Commander stopped and turned to face her, a question on his lips, when the petite girl suddenly pushed him against the cool sandstone wall – her face mere inches from his own. The abrupt closeness made Montpelier blush but she didn't retreat, her breathing quickening from embarrassment.

''C-Commander...'' Montpelier murmured, resting her hands on his shoulders. ''I...''

She tried to find the words to explain what she wanted, but her throat closed up with nerves. As she realised that she decided to throw caution to the wind, and before he could speak Montpelier suddenly darted in – clumsily pressing her lips against his in a desperate kiss. The Commander's eyes widened in surprise, the taste of cola lingering on her soft lips capturing his attention and almost making him return the kiss, before he remembered this was Cleveland's _sister_.

Montpelier pulled back a second later, blushing furiously at her bold action. The Commander stared at her with open surprise, prompting her to regain her voice and speak.

''Me and my sisters... we talked to Cleveland about having a... t-turn with you. To feel what it was like to be with a man. Cleveland agreed.'' Montpelier blushed darkly at her admission, shyly meeting his gaze. ''S-So... can you please show me, what you did to make Cleveland so happy?''

The Commander's surprise lingered for a few more seconds before he huffed in amusement, smirking at her. ''Anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you're embarrassed?''

Montpelier blushed, indignant irritation flaring in her at his response – but any words were silenced as he leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. Montpelier stiffened in surprise for a second until she hesitantly returned the kiss, shivering as he laid her hands on her waist. They broke apart for air for only a few seconds until their lips met in another heated kiss, a foreign heat building in Montpelier's stomach as they continued kissing.

''Mm...'' Montpelier moaned softly into the kiss, shuddering as his hands moved down to her butt – a gasp escaping her as he squeezed her ass.

She pulled back from the kiss but he quickly followed, muffling her surprised moan as he hungrily kissed her again. Montpelier groaned uncertainly, unused to such heated passion but deeply wanting to feel what Cleveland did. After a moment of hesitation she surrendered to his hungry lips, moaning as she gave her butt another affectionate squeeze. Her embarrassment was only heightened as he slipped his hands into her black bikini bottoms, groping her bare butt and digging his fingers into her soft skin.

They broke apart for a brief few seconds to catch their breath before eagerly kissing one another again. He kept fondling her ass and sent sparks of lewd warmth flooding through her, becoming aroused from his mere touch. An idea struck her and Montpelier flushed darkly, hesitantly letting her hand slip off his shoulder and down to his swim trunks – rubbing his crotch.

''Nn...'' Montpelier moaned into the kiss, their lips parting for a brief second.

She was taken by surprise when his hands moved back to her hips, before suddenly spinning her around and pulling her against him. Montpelier was too surprised to react, her face igniting into a scarlet blush as she felt his clothed hardness press against her ass. Her heart pounded with embarrassment as he deliberately pulled her butt towards him, grinding his hidden cock against her rear. The Light Cruiser opened her mouth to speak only to gasp as he pushed her bikini top up, one hand groping her small but not insignificant breast.

''A-Ah~'' Montpelier moaned, writhing against him as his free hand ghosted over her stomach. ''C-Commander...''

In response the Commander planted his lips on the back of her neck, playfully kissing her and earning another cute moan from the inexperienced girl. He continued fondling her pleasantly-soft breast, idly noting she was just a tiny bit bigger than Cleveland was. His other hand teased her stomach, fingers ghosting over her stomach and gently pushing her back towards him, granting his hard cock some relief as her butt rubbed against him.

As Montpelier's breathing grew heavier he allowed himself to further, his free hand sliding down her pelvis until it slipped into her bikini bottoms. The grey-haired girl gasped as his fingers brushed against her pussy, teasingly grazing her soft folds. He didn't push them in immediately, instead going much slower – prodding her pussy lips with his fingers, teasingly spreading her lips apart and ghosting a finger over her slit, so close to entering her.

''Mynn...'' Montpelier cutely whimpered, shuddering against him. ''T-That feels... weird...''

The Commander smirked, kissing her neck in respond and lightly biting her skin. The Light Cruiser whimpered in reply, quickly being reduced to putty as he fondled and rubbed her off, his lewd touch turning her on. To his amusement he felt her quickly become wet, his fingertips coated in her honey as he kept teasing her. Not wanting to build her up too much he took mercy upon her, withdrawing his hand for a brief second – before he pushed two fingers into her slick pussy.

''M-Mn~!'' Montpelier moaned lewdly, her knees buckling from the hot jolt of pleasure that shot through her pussy.

Another lewd groan escaped her as her bit the back of her neck, sucking on the spot before kissing it better. His two fingers slowly plunging into Montpelier's pussy, his other hand squeezing her breast and knocking the breath from her lungs. On instinct Montpelier pushed her ass back towards him, his quiet groan of delight only encouraging her to do it more – a moan escaping her as he added a third finger, moving them into her wet folds faster.

Their quick breathing seemed to echo through the small cave, Montpelier's breathless moans and groans only adding to the lewdness of the situation. Her honey dripped down his fingers and stained her bikini bottoms with her own arousal, his slick digits squirming around her pussy and eliciting even more moans from the petite girl. From scissoring them inside her to swirling them in circles, he used every technique he had, easily bringing Montpelier to her knees with pleasure.

He made sure not to leave her breasts unattended either, his hand eagerly wrapping around her breast and hefting it up, rolling it around in his grip as he fondled it. He pinched her nipple between his fingers, twisting and even pulling on it. When he felt she was just getting used to it he swapped to her other breast, toying that boob before eventually going back to the original.

The Commander smirked, licking her ear and whispering to her. ''Are you gonna cum, Monty?''

''N-No...'' Montpelier moaned lowly, shuddering as his breath brushed against her ear.

''You're a terrible liar.'' He responded, deftly twisting his hand and pressing his thumb against her clit, applying _just _enough pressure. ''Let it happen.''

Montpelier gasped at his touch, a loud moan escaping her as he all but shoved his three fingers into her pussy – the pressure against her clit sending shocks of pleasure shooting through her. In the end she could barely restrain the bubbling heat for more than ten seconds, her breathing growing rapidly shallow and her eyes screwing shut – before his fingers hit a delicate part inside her.

''M-_Mm~!_'' Montpelier moaned sharply, inner walls tightening around his slick fingers and squeezing them as she climaxed, her juices squirting out around his digits.

Her moan reached a pitch higher as he _continued_ fingering her, extending her orgasm and turning Montpelier to putty. He mercifully slowed down before coming to a stop in sync with her own orgasm, giving her a chance to breathe lest she pass out. She laid back against him, her nice butt pressing against his hardness and giving him the chance to pepper her neck with kisses, brushing her long hair out of the way.

''Mn...'' Montpelier moaned softly, shivering as he pulled his hand out her bikini bottoms – her pussy tingling with electric pleasure, left hypersensitive by his touch.

The Light Cruiser felt his cock press against her ass, giving her an idea. With flushed cheeks and a dazed mind she pulled away from him, escaping his grip and allowing her to turn around to face him – her cutely dazed expression making him blush. Without a word Montpelier sunk down to her knees, bringing her face close to his swim trunks and promptly hooking her fingers into the waistband, pulling them down to his knees.

Montpelier blushed darkly at the sight of his ample cock. She hesitated for a second, unsure of what to do, before she slowly reached up and wrapped her fingers around his erect shaft. His quiet grunt of approval encouraged her, prompting her to slowly move her hand up and down, jerking him off with uncertain slowness. She squirmed slightly as his dick throbbed in her hand, his overwhelming hotness making her stomach twist strangely.

''So hot...'' Montpelier murmured, recalling what Columbia told her – bringing her face close, and pressing her lips against his dick.

The Commander groaned as the grey-haired Ship-Girl kissed his dick, her pink lips ghosting over his shaft between kisses. The more he groaned the more confident she became, boldly licking his cock and wrapping her tongue around his shaft, tasting every inch of him. Demurely she looked up at him, meeting his half-lidded gaze and shyly holding his stare, even as she continued kissing his dick.

Montpelier was the first to break the eye-lock, refocusing back on his cock and opening her mouth – taking his cock inside. The Commander's breathless groan of delight made her stomach twist delightfully, encouraging her and prompting her to push her head deeper down his cock. His shaft slid over her tongue and hit the back of her throat, but she didn't stop, moving all the way down until her lips touched the base of his cock – consciously resisting the urge to gag as the tip dipped down the back of her throat.

''Mm...'' Montpelier hummed, wiggling her tongue around as best she could; licking the underside of his shaft.

She looked up and met his gaze again, recalling what Columbia said about guys liking that. Without looking away she slowly pulled her head up, allowing his saliva-coated cock to slip out of her mouth until only the tip was left inside. Just as the tip threatened to escape she wrapped her tongue around it, immediately pushing her head back down again, the taste of his cock becoming strangely arousing to her.

Above her the Commander groaned lowly, resting a hand on Montpelier's head as she blew him. Her ruby-red eyes were alight with a mix of embarrassment and arousal, her pink lips wrapped around his cock as she greedily took all of his length into her mouth, more than even Cleveland had ever taken in. The cutely bashful look on her face as she sucked him off only added to her charm, and while he wouldn't ever say it aloud, he couldn't deny she beat Cleveland when it came to blow-jobs.

''Haah... you're really good... Monty.'' The Commander breathed, smirking slightly when he saw her eyes flatten in irritation at the nickname.

In response Montpelier let her teeth graze his cock, the dangerous sensation making him stiffen. He caught sight of her smirking before she repeated it, bobbing her head up and down while allowing her teeth to brush against his cock. If anything the sense of danger only made her mouth feel better, like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to – and considering he was getting blown by his girlfriend's sister, he supposed he _was_ doing something he wasn't supposed to.

He threaded his fingers through her thick grey hair, gently helping push her down his cock – groaning as she sucked him off with quiet eagerness. She laid her hands against the wall behind him for support, dedicating her entire focus to his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his length. The constant sensation of her tongue licking and her teeth grazing his dick was quickly getting to him, his breathing growing shallow as she repeated deep-throated him.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted, gripping her hair. ''T-That's it... I'm almost- Mn...!''

He tipped his head back and groaned, shuddering as Montpelier pushed her head all the way down and deep-throated him, the wet warmth of her throat surrounding his shaft. The sensation was the final straw, tipping him over the edge – hot pleasure rushing down his twitching cock before he unloaded ropes of cum down Montpelier's throat.

The Ship-Girl moaned in surprise, eyes widening slightly as she quickly gulped down his seed, drinking up every last drop – going as far as stroking his cock with her tongue, coaxing out more of his cum for her to swallow. The salty taste made her cringe, yet it had a strange allure to it, like a bittersweet treat.

''Ah... haah...'' The Commander panted lightly, releasing her head. ''Enjoying the show... _Cleve?_''

A quiet, embarrassed squeak came from around the corner – before the bikini-clad Cleveland shyly entered the cave, face scarlet and eyes staring at the ground. Her right hand was slick with suggestive fluid, the implication only reinforced by the thin trail of fluid running down her inner thighs.

''Naughty girl~'' He teasingly remarked, earning an embarrassed pout from the tomboy as she approached.

''H-Here...'' Cleveland said to her sister, offering a bottle of water. ''The taste is... hard to get used to, huh?''

''M-Mm...'' Montpelier quietly agreed, embarrassed as she took the pre-offered bottle – swinging it back and washing away the bittersweet taste, pointedly not mentioning it tasted kind of good.

Cleveland was taken by surprise when the Commander wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him – a moan escaping her as he kissed the back of her neck. ''Did you get to finish~?''

The blonde flushed darkly, embarrassment flooding her when she noticed Montpelier not-so-subtly listening. ''N... No...?''

He chuckled lowly, sending shivers down her spine. ''Well, we'll have to fix that, no~?''

Before she could so much as muster a denial he sunk to his knees, pulling her down with him. Cleveland blushed darkly as his hard cock pressed between her ass cheeks, her thin bikini bottoms doing little to hide his girth. He sat down against the wall, gripping her hips and adjusting her position, making the blonde straddle him – her knees on either side of him.

''Y-You're supposed to show Montpelier... y'know...'' Cleveland told him, embarrassed – avoiding her sister's intense gaze.

In response the Commander leaned around Cleveland, grinning cheekily at Montpelier. ''You mind if your big sis gets a go first~?''

Montpelier blushed, quietly lifting the water bottle and hiding her mouth. ''...big sis... can go first. I'll watch.''

Cleveland blushed darkly and spluttered out embarrassed denials, only to moan in surprise as the Commander greedily pushed his hand into her bikini bottoms – rubbing her wet slit. Her hips buckled from the sudden spark of sharp pleasure, a lewd moan rising from her throat and making him grin, kissing the back of her neck appreciatively.

With his other hand he reached around to the front of her bikini, tugging it to the side and exposing her wet pussy lips. He grinned when he saw Montpelier watch closely, her face bright red and eyes laser-focused. Not willing to disappoint he moved both his hands to Cleveland's waist, lifting her up and angling her over his erect cock – before pushing her down.

''A-Ah~'' Cleveland moaned lewdly, screwing her eyes shut as his cock sunk into her hot folds.

The Commander groaned approvingly at her familiar tightness, loving the way her pussy instantly squeezed his cock. She was wet enough that he didn't need to start slow, instead lustfully pushing her all the way down to the base, his cock snugly fitting inside Cleveland's wet pussy. Keeping one hand on her waist he moved the other down to her cute ass, steadying his grip on her and lifting her up – dropping her back down again a second later.

Cleveland groaned lowly, biting her lip as she started moving herself, pushing herself up his cock before lowering back down again. His hands helped move her back down while she pushed herself back up, her pussy squeezing his dick each time she pushed herself up again. The pleasurable fullness that shot through her each time she impaled herself on his cock stole her breath away, her previous touching only making her pussy more sensitive.

Her eyes opened and she became acutely aware of the fact Montpelier was watching them, her face flushing dark red as she noticed her sister's gaze was further south, staring at their connected parts.

As if sensing her stare Montpelier looked up, blushing cutely before crawling closer on all fours. ''Big sis... I feel... so hot...''

Cleveland swallowed, stifling a moan as she impaled herself on the Commander's cock again. Montpelier crawled closer until she was practically face-to-face with her blonde sister, the two staring at each other with a mixture of lust and embarrassment. Montpelier, consumed with her unfamiliar arousal and love for her sister, wasted no time in closing the distance – kissing Cleveland on the lips.

''Mm~!'' Cleveland moaned loudly, the sound barely muffled by their locked lips.

Montpelier's hands landed on her chest, pushing up her striped bikini top and groping her small but soft breasts, squeezing them lovingly. The blonde writhed and moaned at her sister's touch, shuddering as the Commander gripped her hips and pulled her down his cock again. The combined stimulation was enough to reduce Cleveland to a moaning mess, her hips buckling as she rode her boyfriend's cock on auto-pilot.

Throwing hesitation to the wind Cleveland wrapped her arms around Montpelier's shoulders, one hand threading through her grey hair and deepening the lustful kiss. Her other arm daringly shot between Montpelier's thighs, touching her sensitive pussy and eliciting a sharp inhale from the grey-haired girl, electric pleasure shooting through her – the pleasure only enhanced by the knowledge it was her beloved sister touching her.

Behind Cleveland the Commander groaned, gripping her hips with both hands and bucking his own hips, thrusting up into Cleveland's hot pussy. The sight of the two sisters making out and fondling each other was by far the most erotic sight he'd seen, only making him move his hips with lustful desperation. His efforts weren't for nothing, the Commander relishing the lewd moans Cleveland made as she bounced on his cock.

''N-Nn... Cleve...'' He hissed through his teeth, idly massaging her waist as she rode him.

Cleveland whined in response, rocking her hips back and forth for a few seconds before resuming bouncing on his cock. Her attention was harshly torn between the bubbling pleasure filling her pussy and Montpelier's lustful affection, her stomach twisting from embarrassment. Her hips started to ache from how fast she was moving them, yet she didn't dare stop for a second lest she cum right then and there, unable to reach the peak of pleasure.

As if in response, Montpelier released one of Cleveland's breasts – and touched her stuffed pussy, unintentionally rubbing her clit.

Cleveland's eyes snapped open and she arched her back, releasing a shrill cry. ''A-Ah~! _C-Commander~!_''

The aforementioned Commander grunted lowly as her inner walls strangled his throbbing cock, daring him to cum. He didn't resist, letting the hot pleasure rush over him as he unloaded spurts of cum into Cleveland's quivering pussy, loving the way she squeezed him dry. Montpelier's lustful kisses and fondling only helped extend Cleveland's climax, the blonde groaning catatonically as her mind briefly checked out, overwhelmed.

''Haah...'' The Commander sighed blissfully, gently lifting Cleveland off his cock and sitting her down next to him – smirking at her out-of-it expression. ''Nice work, Monty.''

''...don't call me Monty...'' Montpelier mumbled, but her words were ignored.

Silence reigned for a brief minute as he caught his breath, giving himself some time to recover from two back-to-back orgasms. Soon however the sight of a catatonic Cleveland and a bikini-clad Montpelier quickly brought him back to full hardness, his tender dick twitching as it grew erect once more.

The Commander turned towards Montpelier, the grey-haired girl blushing as she noticed his hard cock. Without a word she turned away from him, moving onto all fours with her ass facing him, the implication clear as day. With slow movements he got behind her, letting his hands roam over her butt and gently squeeze her rear, teasing her.

''Ever done this before?'' He asked lightly, pushing her bikini to the side to reveal her pussy – slick arousal coating her lower lips.

Montpelier shifted nervously, audibly swallowing. ''No. I'm the only one of my sisters... who hasn't.''

He smirked lightly, grasping his cock and guiding it towards her slit – slowly rubbing the tip along her pussy lips. ''Well I'll be sure to make you feel good then~''

Montpelier visibly shuddered at his words, vividly recalling the sensation of his fingers inside of her. If he could do that with his fingers, she wondered what he could do with his cock – her stomach twisting with nervous anticipation. Her breathing was quick and shallow from nervous embarrassment, only quickening as she felt him gently push the tip inside.

''M-Mm...!'' Montpelier bit her lip, mewling heatedly as he sunk into her pussy – his cock spreading her insides apart and penetrating deep into her.

She was still wet from his earlier teasing, offering no resistance as he pushed his hot shaft into her. Within seconds he bottomed out inside her, his pelvis bumping against her ass and leaving her pussy smothering his erect cock. The Commander remained still for a few moments, giving her time to adjust to his size and savouring the wet tightness of her pussy. Maybe because it was her first time, but she felt even tighter than Cleveland did, making it hard to resist thrusting into her.

Montpelier mumbled something vaguely reminiscent of 'go ahead', prompting the Commander to grunt and pull back. When half his cock slid out he stopped, pushing back in – repeating the process several times, slowly sinking his cock into her pussy. She quickly got used to his size, low moans escaping Montpelier as he plunged into her folds, her hands blindly clawing at the sandstone ground for support.

''A-Ah~'' Montpelier mewled, hanging her head. ''F-Faster...''

He groaned in reply, gripping her narrow hips and pulling back – before slamming into her. The petite girl yelped slightly in surprise before it quickly melted into a throaty moan, shuddering when he began thrusting into her wet tightness much faster than before. The sudden increase in speed made hot pleasure tickle her pussy, the strange fullness inside of her making her head spin and drew lustful moans from her.

Lewd thoughts swirled around her mind – the knowledge that his cock had Cleveland's juices on it, and that it was the same cock she sucked off, only fuelled the burning heat building in her pelvis. Her muscles tightened and tensed, something bubbling inside of her and making throaty moans spill out of her mouth. On instinct she pushed her hips back towards him, remembering how she rubbed her butt against him earlier. Only now he was inside her.

''M-Mm...!'' Montpelier moaned, her arms buckling and threatening to give out under her. ''C-Commander...! D-Don't stop!''

He grunted in agreement, moving his hips as hard and fast as he could – eliciting a sharp moan of delight from Montpelier, the girl arching her back as he pounded her from behind. The way her pussy spasmed and squeezed his cock revealed how close she was to cumming, egging him on and prompting him to thrust into her with all his might, relishing the idea of making her climax once more.

Montpelier cried out in response, hands balling into fists as she took a pounding – her pelvic muscles straining to their limit as she held back her orgasm, not wanting it to end yet, to end so soon. Cleveland's fingering had made her wetter than she already had been, and more sensitive. That fact was reinforced as the Commander drove his cock into her aggressively, bottoming out into her each time and filling the room with the lewd smacking of skin-on-skin – before Montpelier hit her limit.

''C-Co- _Ahh~!_'' Montpelier cried out, spasming and falling on her face as her orgasm rushed through her like liquid fire, her pussy burning as she came on his cock.

The Light Cruiser was snapped out of her orgasmic high as the pleasure only _increased_, a sharp cry escaping her as the Commander spun her around and laid her on her back with her legs spread apart, all without pulling out of her. Not missing a beat the Commander resumed pounding her, thrusting into her spasming pussy with ruthless determination.

''_S-Stop~!_'' Montpelier pleaded, gasping and writhing on the cool sandstone floor as he fucked her – mind-melting pleasure coursing through her, causing her back to arch and eyes snap wide open. ''_A-A-Ah~!_''

The Commander grinned breathlessly at Montpelier's cutely lewd cry, the unusual sight making his sensitive cock throb with delight. He leaned over her and pinned his hands on either side of her, slamming his cock into Montpelier's tight pussy even as she came down from her orgasm, not giving her a chance to recover and loving her uncharacteristic cries. Not even she could remain stoic in the wake of such overwhelming, carnal pleasure.

He wrapped an arm under her, pulling her upper body off the ground slightly and burying his head into the crook of her neck, hungrily kissing and biting her sensitive skin. He only slowed his thrusting by a little bit, still continuing to pound Montpelier's pussy with lustful abandon – the girl in question coming down from her orgasmic high, but rapidly being pushed back into it as a _second _orgasm began building.

''C-Commander~!'' Montpelier moaned, gripping the back of his head desperately – gasping as his cock speared deep into her pussy. ''S-Stop...! I-I can't- Mm! S-Slow down!''

In response he lightly bit her neck, earning a cute whine from the grey-haired girl. His cock throbbed with need, too strong for him to ignore, so he pulled back and planted his hands on either side of her head – staring into her eyes as he fucked her aggressively. The usually-stoic cruiser whimpered and looked away from his gaze, her modest chest rapidly rising and falling with her rapid gasps.

''Mm~!'' Montpelier groaned sharply as one of his hand darted to her breast, roughly squeezing and fondling her tit. ''P-Pervert~!''

The Commander flashed her a strained grin in response, not slowing his pounding for a second. Without thinking Montpelier wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his thrusts to become shorter and faster, only enhancing the burning pleasure coursing through her pussy – heated mewls slipping from her open mouth.

His limit was fast approaching, something Montpelier seemed acutely aware of – feeling his cock throb and twitching inside her weeping pussy. She rolled her hips and pushed herself towards him, desperate to get any extra friction or pleasure, to make him cum before he reduced her to a catatonic, drooling mess of pleasure. Her efforts were not in vain, and just as her own orgasm began to bubble to the surface, the Commander let out a sharp hiss and slammed into her – before ropes of cum shot into her pussy.

''_O-Ohh~!''_ Montpelier cried out, screwing her eyes tightly shut and spasming beneath him, cumming on his cock for the second time and moaning as filled her pussy with his seed.

The Commander kept bucking and rolling his hips for another half minute, panting heavily as he unloading inside the near-catatonic Light Cruiser. As his orgasm drew to a close he nearly went slack, slouching over and barely supporting himself with his arms.

Silence reigned for a long few minutes, all three of them left simply gasping in air as they recovered from their respective orgasms. As the Commander recovered enough to speak he pulled out of Montpelier, sitting back and staring down at the grey-haired girl, admiring her dishevelled, sweaty appearance.

''So... how'd you like... you're first... time...?'' He got out between pants.

Montpelier tilted her head, lolling it against her shoulder and meeting his gaze. Her free hand unconsciously moved down to her hypersensitive pussy, slowly cupping her formerly-virgin folds.

''...I liked it. Maybe... again, in future...?''

He huffed with amusement, jerking a thumb over at Cleveland. ''You'll have... to ask her. When she wakes up... of course...''

Montpelier only groaned in response, letting her head rest against the cold sandstone ground.

[END]


	3. Cleveland, Montpelier, Denver, Columbia

**Beach Day – Chapter 3**

''So... how was it?''

It was the day after Cleveland and Montpelier had gone to the beach with the Commander, the four sisters gathered in their room and once more sharing a few drinks, relaxing after a long day.

At Denver's question, Montpelier blushed darkly and looked away. ''...amazing.''

Columbia grinned. ''Oi, give us some more than that~''

The usually-stoic Light Cruiser shifted, her red eyes becoming glazed over. ''...it felt so good. I couldn't walk afterwards. Big sis had to carry me... Mn...''

Columbia laughed lightly as Montpelier spaced out, squirming subconsciously in her seat as she replayed the previous day's events in her mind. If the flush on her cheeks was any indication, she was certainly savouring those memories.

Taking a light sip of her soda, Cleveland spoke up. ''The Commander knows now about _'this'_. And I told him all three of you would be coming with us to the beach, five days from now.''

Montpelier visibly snapped out of her daze, fully focusing on Cleveland's words – squirming and quietly mumbling about 'having to wait so long'.

Ignoring her sister's needy mumbles, Columbia gained a wide, playful grin.

''Hehe, looks like I'll have to pick out my best swimsuit then.''

X-x-X

''Ooh, so this is the beach~? Pretty quiet for such a nice place.''

The Commander smiled slightly at Denver's chipper words, pulling into the small concrete car-park. ''Mm. Used to be used for the navy's exercises, but they've moved somewhere bigger recently, and until they're sure they won't need this place anymore it's still locked off from the public. We're exempt from that, since we're military ourselves.''

Denver hummed in reply, folding her arms over the open window and watching the sea as the car slowed to a stop. From the corner of his eye he looked up into the rear-view window, admiring Denver and Columbia's outfits.

Denver had a surprisingly conservative dark blue school swimsuit with a white strip across the chest, the letters 'DNVR' on it. In contrast Columbia had a _much_ more revealing bikini that bore the Eagle Union stripes, the bikini top curling around her breasts and displaying plenty of cleavage while her bikini bottoms hugged her hips tightly, covering just enough to leave some to the imagination.

''We're here.'' The Commander announced, earning a unified cheer from the four Cleveland sisters – the three girls in the back quickly exiting the car.

Cleveland lingered behind for a moment, sitting in the passenger seat and with complicated expression on her face. She opened her mouth, clearly wanting to say something but unable to find the words. It didn't take a genius to figure out what.

''Relax~'' He quietly told her, reaching out and poking her cheek. ''Even if your sisters want to sleep with me, I'm still loyal to you, y'know.''

Cleveland blushed cutely and smiled, confidence reassured as she exited the car – yelling something to Denver about 'juggling the cool box'. He gave the sisters a moment to bicker before exiting the car himself, just in time to see Denver run off with the cool box, a barking Cleveland hot on her heels. Montpelier was only a few steps behind, being a good little sister and offering Cleveland the umbrella to use – which Cleveland accepting, using it like a spear and poking Denver as they ran around the beach.

The Commander chuckled lightly, approaching the trunk of the car and taking note of Columbia. The busty blonde was bent over at the waist, rummaging around the bags and humming lightly to herself, unknowingly shaking her ass seductively. While he was loyal to Cleveland, he couldn't deny that Columbia had her sister beat when it came to assets.

As if feeling his gaze Columbia looked over her shoulder, a playful smirk curling her lips. She didn't say anything, merely straightening up and nudging her black sunglasses up onto her head. Then without even a playful remark she turned and walked away, cola can in one hand. As she descended down onto the beach she swayed her hips, and he openly stared at her curvy rear as she walked. Yeah, Cleveland had nothing on her sister.

Shaking such thoughts from his mind the Commander grabbed the last of their stuff before heading down to the beach. Denver and Cleveland were splashing about in the sea, giggling and laughing between themselves, and after dropping the stuff off he went to join them.

X-x-X

''Eheheh~! Got'cha, Commander~!''

The Commander responded by gathering handfuls of seawater, splashing Denver in the face and earning a shrill giggle from the grey-haired girl. He huffed in amusement and turned away from her, wading through the water and heading back to the beach, ignoring Denver's cute shriek as Cleveland tackled her, sending both of them into the sea.

Montpelier and Columbia were on their towels near the umbrella, both of them laying on their fronts as they caught some sun. As he approached he took a brief moment to admire their scantily-clad bodies before going for a cola, fishing around the cool box before extracting a cherry-flavoured one, tipping it back and chugging on the soft drink.

''Hey... Commander...'' Montpelier's quiet voice drew his attention, glancing back at the lightly-blushing cruiser. ''C-Can you put some sun tan lotion on me...?''

He raised a brow and smirked, making Montpelier flush and look away. Before she could retract her offer he hummed an agreement, laying his cola down on the sand and searching through one of the bags, finding the aforementioned sun tan lotion. Grabbing the white bottle he made his way over to Montpelier's towel, sitting down beside the slim Ship-Girl and popping open the lid.

''You'll have to undo your bikini, if you want full coverage.'' The Commander remarked lightly, his smirk returning when he saw her squirm embarrassedly – but she obeyed, reaching behind herself and undoing the knot, making her bikini go slack.

He squirted some of the lotion onto the centre of her back before laying the bottle down, placing his hand on her back and rubbing the cream in. He made sure to be extra slow, drawing the process out for as long as possible – his hands roaming over her toned back, moving up to her shoulders. Montpelier whimpered beneath him as he rubbed her shoulders, moving down her right arm down to her wrist before switching to her left arm, massaging the lotion into her skin.

Her upper body done he moved down her back, relishing the quiet whimpers Montpelier made as he moved down to her ass – briefly tracing the waistband of her bikini before moving to her thighs, rubbing the lotion into her legs. The slim girl shuddered as he rubbed it into her ankles, tickling her lightly with his feathery touch.

''Done.'' He finally said, sitting back and smirking at Montpelier's flushed face, as if his very touch was enough to get her aroused.

''Commander~'' Columbia's lazy sing-song voice reached his ears, prompting him to glance over at her.

The busty blonde was smiling seductively at him, her bikini top already undone. Unlike Montpelier who's breasts were small, Columbia's breasts squished alluringly against her towel, the sides of her boobs easily visible to him. Without asking he knew what she wanted, grasping the bottle of sun tan lotion and squirting some on her back – earning a pleased coo from the busty girl.

''Mm~'' Columbia hummed as he rubbed it into her back, moving up to her shoulders. ''Nn... that's good... make sure to do my boobs too~''

He twitched slightly at the playfully-innocent remark, allowing his hands to shift from her shoulders down her sides, fingertips rubbing the sides of her ample breasts. He couldn't do the front since they were pressed against the towel, but that didn't stop him from curling his hands around her boobs, lightly squeezing them and eliciting a breathless groan of delight from Columbia. The sound of her sensual voice was enough to make his dick twitch in his swim trunks, not helped by the fact her enticing rear was a mere foot away.

The Commander was stirred from his increasing-lustful thoughts as Montpelier spoke flatly. ''You perverts.''

''Hm~?'' Columbia turned to face her sister, smirking playfully. ''You're no different. I remember you saying about how 'amazing' it felt when the Commander fuc- _ow!_''

She yelped as Montpelier's crushed-up can hit her right between her eyes, earning a pout from the busty blonde and a flustered glare from her stoic sister.

…

A little under half an hour passed, the Commander relaxing with the two Cleveland-class sisters before choosing to talk a walk by himself – heading off to the cave.

The cave was a lot cooler than it was under the sun, something he took advantage of – leaning against the wall and simply savouring the silence, listening to the gentle rushing of the river in the centre of the cave. Because of that silence he easily heard the quiet footfalls of sandal-on-sandstone, a light grin crossing his face as he saw a familiar head of grey hair enter the cave.

Montpelier didn't say anything, crossing one arm over her toned stomach and looking away, slowly approaching him. She wasn't talkative at the best of times, and now she didn't have the advantage of surprise. She had to admit to her desire, to take that first step.

Swallowing her nerves Montpelier stepped closer until they were in arms reach of each other. Without a word she leaned against him, resting her hands on his shoulders and bringing their faces close – mewling quietly as he immediately kissed her, their lips meshing together slowly. His lips had the faint taste of cherries, the sweet taste luring her in and making her want to kiss him even more.

The need for air however grew too strong and they broke apart, breathing slightly heavier than when they started. The Commander shot her a playful smirk. ''Heh. You must really want more of me, if you're approaching me like this again.''

''Mm...'' Montpelier quietly agreed, shivering as he laid her hands on her waist. ''I do...''

He chuckled lowly and gripped her waist, suddenly swinging them around – pushing her against the cool sandstone wall. Montpelier didn't resist, moaning as he immediately crashed his lips against hers in a sudden, heated kiss that stole her breath away. Embarrassing warmth flooded her stomach and she mewled, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the abrupt kiss, eagerly returning his kisses.

Their kisses grew more feverish the longer they kissed, lustful hunger filling both of them. The Commander broke off the kiss and suddenly darted in, a sharp moan escaping Montpelier as he greedily kissed her sensitive neck. His lips were relentless, peppering her skin and closing around it, sucking on her delicate neck and sometimes even biting her. The faint burst of pain only fuelled her arousal further, knowing from last time the marks would last for at least a day. And show others back at the base what he did to her.

''Mn...!'' Montpelier moaned at the thought, shuddering as his hands moved to her sides.

His kisses down down her neck and to her collarbone, tongue sliding over her collar before he went down between her breasts. Even with her bikini still in place it did little to hide her slight cleavage, his lips hungrily kissing between her small breasts. After a second he let his hands move up to her bikini top, pushing it up and leaving nothing to stop him from sucking on her nipples.

Montpelier moaned lewdly, shivering as his lips wrapped around the pink nub and his teeth grazed it. Ever since last time her boobs had become so achingly sensitive, the slightest brush leaving her twitching and stomach churning with warmth. The only way to relieve that aching was to get herself off, usually in the privacy of the shower or late at night when everyone was asleep. Even then her fingers couldn't compare to his own, a feeling of dissatisfaction filling her whenever she came.

''A-Ah... Mm...'' Montpelier let her eyes scrunch shut, moaning as he trailed kisses down her toned stomach – his tongue slipping out and teasing her tense muscles, before he moved down to her pelvis.

Without a word he hooked his fingers into her bikini bottoms and yanked them down her thighs, exposing her pussy to him. Montpelier stiffened, fingers threading through his hair as she felt his breath against her needy folds, the burning heat in her pelvis begging to be ailed – and she wasn't disappointed, a sharp mewl slipping past Montpelier's lips as he kissed her pussy.

''O-Ohh...'' The Light Cruiser groaned blissfully, knees buckling as he peppered her pussy lips with kisses, his tongue darting out and licking them playfully.

His teasing assault came hard and fast, and within seconds of starting he pushed his tongue into her pussy. A burst of sharp pleasure shot through her and she tipped her head back, groaning lewdly as his tongue wriggled around her insides, licking at her insides and tasting her. He gripped her hips to stop her from falling, keeping her in place and allowing him to keep tongue-fucking her with ruthless abandon, a smirk crossing his face as he tasted her honey on his tongue.

Montpelier's adorable moans only encouraged the Commander more, alternating between tongue-fucking her and licking her folds, teeth grazing her soft flesh. The innate sense of danger aroused her further, breathless moans rising from Montpelier's throat as his nose pressed against her clit, adding to the bubbling pleasure. His tongue felt even better than his fingers, the mind-melting pleasure reducing her to putty with ease.

Just as she began to get lost in the haze of pleasure, he stopped – earning a quiet, breathless whine from Montpelier. ''Why...?''

In response the Commander stood up, bringing himself face-to-face with her – instantly capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Montpelier moaned as she tasted herself on his lips, not resisting even as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and lustfully wrestled with her own. She lacked the experience he had, leaving her unable to fight back and simply allowing him to dominate her mouth.

He broke off from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting between their lips. Montpelier shuddered as his right hand grasped her left thigh, lifting it up and revealing more of her pussy – the reason becoming evident as he pushed his swim trunks down, his erect cock catching her attention. The grey-haired girl blushed, moaning quietly as he pressed the tip against her wet folds, just about to penetrate her when-

_''Hehehe~!''_

Denver's distant giggles made both pause, the haze of lust fading briefly. The two looked at each other and Montpelier hesitated. She wanted him so bad, but she _only _wanted him – she didn't want to be interrupted, she didn't want to wait her turn or feel guilty for making her sisters wait. She wanted him _now_, and she would have him.

''The river...'' Montpelier breathed. ''In there.''

The Commander didn't question her, pulling back from her and letting her leg drop. He quickly approached the shallow river and dropped down the short fall, his sandals hitting wet sand. Montpelier hastily followed, sitting on the edge of the sandstone cave before dropping down into the shallow river. She found him sitting down with his back against the damp sandstone wall, her cheeks flushing pink at the sight of his erect cock.

Her legs quivered as she stepped closer, one leg on either side of him before she lowered down onto her knees. His cock brushed against her pussy lips, so dangerously close to entering her that she had to consciously resist the urge to simply drop down, to impale herself on his dick in an instant. Instead she stared into his eyes, her heart pounding in her chest as arousal flooded through her body.

''Commander...'' Montpelier breathed, bringing her face close – humming as he met her halfway, kissing her.

The Light Cruiser lowered her hips, using one hand to grasp his cock and guide it to her entrance. She was wet enough that there was no resistance, the tip of his dick easily sinking into her slick folds and pushing deep into her pussy. A low moan rose from her throat as blisteringly-hot pleasure lanced through her nerves, a strange happiness filling her as his cock speared into her pussy, her inner walls tightening around his shaft and lovingly squeezing him.

She stopped as she reached the base, his entire length buried inside of her. She waited a moment, simply savouring the heavenly fullness, before lifting her hips back up – and promptly impaling herself back down. Montpelier couldn't restrain the lewd moan that escaped her, barely muffled by their feathery-light kiss and echoing off the walls around her. Idly it occurred to her that her sisters would undoubtedly hear her moans. As she impaled herself on his dick however, she realised she didn't care about that anymore.

''A-Ah...'' Montpelier mewled, breaking off from the kiss and tilting her head to the side – arching her back slightly and rolling her hips, hot pleasure tickling her pussy.

Montpelier groaned as the Commander immediately took advantage of her weakness, attacking her exposed neck and ravenously kissing and biting her neck so hard she was certain he'd leave love-bites. She let her eyes flutter close, focusing entirely on the sensation of his ample cock sliding inside of her pussy, memorising the feeling for when they got back home. She knew this was a one-off thing, but she couldn't help it. She was becoming addicted to him. His fingers, his lips, his dick, all of it was enough to get her hot and bothered in seconds.

As the burning pleasure inside her began to grow she allowed herself to move faster, bouncing up and down his cock. Whereas before she had rather weak stamina (mostly due to being new to sex), after nearly a dozen times touching herself to the thought of him her stamina had increased, if only slightly. With that in mind she didn't hesitate to go faster, knowing on some instinctual level she could endure long enough to have him cum inside her.

''Mm... Nn...'' Montpelier moaned, tipping her head back. ''Commander... Commander...''

''You don't have... to call me...'' The Commander responded with a tight grin. ''I'm right here.''

Any reply was cut short as he leaned forwards and kissed her throat, eliciting a stifled groan from the Light Cruiser. The second he stopped his kisses she moved faster, all but bouncing on his lap and riding his cock with feverish lust. Not even the Commander could resist her passionate lust, groaning as her pussy tightly squeezed his dick and dared him to cum, her arousal leaking down his shaft and causing his dick to slide in even easier.

Montpelier buckled, gasping as he bucked his hips and shoved his cock up into her aroused pussy. Her bounces slowed for a brief half-second before they immediately sped up, throaty moans slipping freely from her parted lips. She could feel her orgasm bubbling, the heat spreading through her lower half and threatening to make her give out any second. At the same time she could feel his dick twitching inside of her pussy, so close to cumming. She just had to hold on a little more.

''C-Commander...'' Montpelier breathed, forcing her eyes to open. ''C-Cum inside me... please... I need to feel it again...''

In response he gripped her hips, hissing as he helped her move up and down his throbbing cock. Despite saying nothing his actions excited Montpelier, prompting the grey-haired girl to rock her hips as fast as humanly possible, excitement bubbling in her stomach. She held off for as long as she could, but her stamina wasn't at his level yet – and as she impaled herself on his throbbing cock, his dick hit a sensitive spot inside her, shooting white-hot pleasure through her.

Montpelier gasped sharply, tensing up. ''O-Ohh- _Mmph~!_''

The Commander groaned as Montpelier bit her lip, expression cutely scrunching up as her orgasm crashed down on her. She tightened around his needy cock and strangled it with her pussy, the heavenly warmth tipping him over the edge and causing him to climax, pumping ropes of cum into Montpelier's pussy. The sensation of his hot cum filling made the stoic girl cry out, writhing in his lap as he shot his load into her.

She kept rolling her hips as both of them climaxed, extending her own orgasm for as long as she could, before she eventually reached her limit and drew to a stop – slouching and leaning against him, panting in his ear. He lazily wrapped an arm around her, panting as he caught his breath.

After a minute he regained enough breath to speak, a weak moan escaping Montpelier as he started kissing her neck.

''Don't fall asleep yet, Monty.'' He whispered in her ear. ''I'm far from finished _ravaging _you.''

Montpelier only whimpered weakly in response.

X-x-X

''Can't catch me, Commander~!''

The Commander responded by shooting Denver a challenging smirk, swimming after the giggling Ship-Girl. The two of them were alone in the water, playing a game of water tag – with him 'it'. Despite her nature as a Ship-Girl she wasn't any better at swimming than he was, and due to that fact he quickly managed to close the distance; tapping her foot just as she entered the shallows.

Denver pouted, standing up – the water coming up to her thighs. She quickly got an idea and began splashing water at him, forcing him to turn his head away lest he got water in his eyes. He stumbled to his feet and splashed waves of water towards her in return, smirking when she let out a shrill giggle of delight. Using the water to obscure his movements he closed the distance between them, constantly barraging her with water splashes as he approached.

By the time the swimsuit-clad girl realised how close he was, it was too late. The Commander wrapped his arms around her and wasted no time in tickling her stomach – but unlike with Cleveland, Denver released a sudden high-pitched giggle, writhing against him.

''Ahaha~! N-No, I'm s-super ticklish!'' Denver told him through her laughter, half-heartedly trying to wrestle herself free from his tickling fingers.

Her admission made him grin, doubling his efforts and tickling her armpits, earning another round of shrill laughter. She successfully managed to slip out of his grip and wasted no time in running away, wading through the shallow water back towards the beach with him hot on her heels, his hands extended towards her faux-menacingly.

''You can run, but you can't hide~!'' The Commander teasingly called, earning a bright laugh from Denver as she ran away from him – leaving him to chase her down the beach.

…

They ran for several minutes before he managed to close the distance between them.

''Gotcha!'' The Commander called, grabbing Denver's wrist and spinning the girl around towards him.

His momentum was still behind him and he didn't resist it, instead tackling Denver to the ground and sending them both falling onto the sand – leaving him looming over him. They had ran so far that they were in a cove, out of sight from the others. Idly he realised she probably did it on purpose, leading him away from the others so they would have some privacy.

Looking down at Denver he realised how close they were, his broader frame looming over Denver's much slimmer body. Her round breasts heaved with each quick breath she sucked in, her face pink from both exertion and embarrassment. He hadn't released her wrist when they fell, leaving him effectively pinning her to the ground – a fact she was clearly aware of, blushing cutely.

Denver smiled embarrassed up at him. ''Darn... guess you must really wanna tickle me, huh? Or maybe... you want a hug~?''

''I want more than a hug.'' The Commander replied with a huff, making Denver's blush darken.

''Geez...'' The grey-haired Ship-Girl smiled slightly. ''You really are a perv, ain'tcha?''

He didn't say anything else, instead closing the distance between them and kissing her. Denver hummed into the kiss, closing her eyes and savouring the sensation of his lips against hers. After a moment they broke apart for air, but within seconds their lips met again in another kiss. Over and over again their lips meshed together, smacking quietly as their kisses grew increasing heated.

As they kissed the Commander released her wrists, allowing her to wrap her hands around his neck and deepening the kiss. At the same time he let his hands roam up and down her side, feeling her up through her swimsuit and marvelling at her gentle curves. A little more curves than Montpelier or Cleveland, but not as much as Columbia. And unlike her sisters she seemed to favour more conservative, less-revealing clothing.

''Hn.'' The Commander grunted as he broke off from the kiss. ''I wish you chose something more revealing... it's hard to touch you with all this fabric in the way.''

Denver blushed under his gaze, laughing embarrassedly. ''Sorry... I didn't think about that. Though, you could think of it as a challenge~?''

He smirked at her. ''It just makes me want to rip it off.''

The Ship-Girl stiffened in surprise, eyes widening in panic. ''Y-You can't do that! I'm n-not walking around naked for the rest of the day!''

''Why? It's just your sisters and me.''

''That doesn't make it any less embarrassing.'' Denver petulantly responded. ''Plus, when we go back I'll still be naked. I ain't going back to base without any clothes.''

The Commander leaned in. ''And what if I told you I had spares in the car?''

Denver went silent for a second, hesitating. ''...I'd ask why you had spares...?''

She moaned as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her and purring out; ''For times like these.''

At his words Denver couldn't help but shudder. ''F-Fine... do what you want. But you have to buy a replacement when we get back.''

The Ship-Girl could _feel_ his grin against her skin, a quiet gasp escaping her as he bit her neck, before it dissolved into a sigh as he licked the spot better. After toying with her neck for a moment he pulled back, setting his hands on her chest – and gripped the fabric, pulling harshly. The thin material dug into her back for a second before it gave way, a gasp slipping past Denver's lips as it audibly ripped, exposing her breasts.

Denver blushed darkly as her round boobs were on full display, the material around them gone. She couldn't even muster a word before his hands wrapped around her tits, knocking the breath from her lungs and drawing out a cute moan of surprise. His hands affectionately squeezed her round boobs, rolling them around in his grip and pushing them together, playing with them like it was the first pair of tits he had ever seen.

''M-Mm...'' Denver bit her lip, shuddering. ''Like 'em?''

''Very.'' His lustful response made something warm flutter through her stomach, a breathless groan leaving Denver as he continued fondling her.

The Commander shifted backwards, bringing his face close to her round breasts before kissing her tits. Denver squirmed as his wet lips peppered her boobs with kisses, leaving warm tingling spots against her cool skin. He clearly noticed her subconscious squirming, his kisses becoming hungrier and more heated. She moaned softly as he traced her nipple with the tip of his tongue, only to open his mouth and wrap his lips around her nipple a second later.

''A-Ah...'' Denver breathed, screwing her eyes shut.

Even with her eyes closed she intimately felt every little movement of his mouth – from his lips to his tongue to his teeth, she felt all of it. She felt his lips against her breast, she felt how his tongue rubbed and prodded her nipple, she felt how his teeth grazed her boob. His teeth in particular stole the breath from her lungs, briefly afraid he would bite her only to sag in relief when he didn't – rinse and repeat, the mild fear fuelling her arousal.

After a moment the Commander pulled away from her breasts, giving them both one last kiss before kissing between her tits. He trailed his wet lips down her stomach, pulling away her torn swimsuit as he went. By the time he reached her pelvis all it took was a snap of the strap before her swimsuit bottoms were ruined, allowing him to peel them off her hips and reveal her pussy to him. Denver squirmed at his lustful stare but made no move to hide her slit, only smiling bashfully under his gaze.

''Mm...'' Denver moaned softly as he planted a kiss on her pussy – her lower lips slick with arousal. ''Do I taste good...?''

''Yeah.'' He agreed without hesitation, dragging his tongue along her folds.

Denver moaned at that, shivering as he calmly lapped up her honey. She had been with guys before but this was the first who used their tongue, especially so well – breathless moans easily slipping from her lips as he teased her. His tongue prodded and explored her pussy with masterful ease, slipping between her lips or pushing into her pussy, licking her inner walls and drinking up her honey.

A blissful sigh escaped her, though one thing bothered her. ''Mn... I wish I brought our towels with us... the sand's sticking to my back...''

In response the Commander stopped eating her out, pushing his swim trunks off his legs. Before she could question him he suddenly loomed over her, looping his arms under her and grabbing her butt – before picking her up. Denver grunted in surprise as he lifted her up, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist to stop herself from falling. It took her a second to realise how close they were, her face heating up as he squeezed her bare ass affectionately. The remnants of her swimsuit had fallen off when he picked her up, leaving her fully nude in his arms.

''...hmph.'' Denver smiled bashfully, looping her arms around his neck. ''You perv... I didn't mean it like that...''

The Commander smirked at her in response, adjusting his hold on her and causing his dick to bump against her pussy lips. Denver blushed darkly as she felt his hard cock touch her folds, demurely tilting her head down and kissing him, humming softly into his mouth. He palmed her ass affectionately for a few moments as they kissed, his dick so achingly close to being inside of her and driving her crazy.

Just as she was about to ask he took the initiative, pulling her hips down. Denver groaned lowly as his cock sunk into her wet folds, easing into her pussy painlessly and spearing into her. She pressed her body flush against his and tipped her head back, moaning lustfully as he kissed the tops of her breasts and lightly bit her there, earning a quiet whimper from the cheerful girl. The knowledge he was marking her so lewdly set a fire alight in her stomach, making his cock feel even better.

''That's it...'' Denver sighed in content, moaning quietly as he lifted her back up his cock. ''Gimme all you got... I can take it...''

Her quiet, lustful request was too sexy to ignore – and without missing a beat he all but yanked her back down his cock, earning a sharp moan from the grey-haired girl. She arched her back and let her voice out, her round breasts bouncing mere inches from his face as he yanked her up and down his shaft, groaning at her pleasurable tightness. The fear of him dropping her made her muscles tighten on instinct, adding to his pleasure.

The Commander leaned in, taking Denver off-guard and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She quickly surrendered to the kiss and groaned, subconsciously rocking her hips and stirring his dick around inside of her. In response he released her right cheek and pulled his hand back – before bringing it down in a playful smack.

''_Eek!_'' Denver squeaked, looking at him in disbelief – before a moan rose from her throat, snapping her out of it. ''M-Mm... did you j-just...?!''

He smirked at the flustered Ship-Girl, pulling her down his cock against and watching as her expression twisted in pleasure, her shock fading and replaced by carnal delight. Just as it began to fade from her mind completely he brought his hand down again, spanking her cute ass and earning a yelp of surprise from Denver. Her already-tight pussy squeezed tighter each time he spanked her, the pleasurable warmth of her insides prompting him to do it over and over again.

By the sixth spank Denver had gotten over her shock, moaning lewdly each time he spanked her ass, not even trying to object any longer. The slight spark of pain and stinging aftershocks only fuelled the burning warmth inside her pelvis, her pussy quivering as he railed his cock into her in-sync with his smacks. Before she knew it she was relishing his smacks, excited anticipation bubbling in her stomach as she awaited the next one.

''Mmph~'' Denver moaned lustfully, the lewd sound muffled by their sudden kiss. They broke apart a second later for air, though that was a challenge in itself due to his thrusting cock.

She was so lost in her pleasure she didn't notice him carrying her towards the nearest wall, a large somewhat-flat stone at an angle. By the time she realised it her back was already against the warm stone, her eyes widening as he immediately started pounding her with twice the speed of before – all but drilling his cock into her folds.

''A-Ah~!'' Denver cried out, gasping and moaning as the Commander roughly fucked her pussy.

Her hands clawed at his back blindly, hot pleasure flooding her mind and rapidly turning her to mush. The Commander grunted as she scratched and clawed at his back but didn't argue, the pain only making him fuck her harder and faster, lust coursing through him. Wet smacking echoed around them and filled their ears, her arousal dripping out of her stuffed pussy as he rammed into her repeatedly.

''G-God... Commander...!'' Denver breathlessly moaned, panting heavily and staring into his eyes. ''I-I can't hold on...''

He gave her a distracted nod, darting in and crashing his lips against hers in a rough kiss. Denver moaned lewdly into his mouth, their lips hovering less than an inch apart as they sucked in quick gasps before kissing again. When he shoved his tongue into her mouth Denver didn't resist, only moaning lustfully and clawing at his back in response, rocking her hips with desperate desire.

Denver's stamina succeeded in the end, holding out just long enough to hear the Commander grunt into the kiss – before his cock pulsated strongly inside her folds, followed by the sensation of thick ropes of cum shooting into her. Denver mewled loudly, tilting her head to the side and crying out as he painted her insides white, causing her to cum as well – milking his cock for every last drop of his seed.

''O-Ohh...'' Denver groaned breathlessly, shivering as the aftershocks flowed through her.

They remained like that for a long minute before he eventually stepped back, letting her arms slip off his shoulders. ''You... scratch a lot...''

Denver blushed, flashing him an embarrassed smile. ''Ah... sorry about that...''

She didn't need to look at his back to know it'd be a mess of red scratches and maybe even a little bruised. She had that problem with prior partners; she just did it in the heat of the moment, and not everyone was into getting scratched until it stung for a week. Though she usually found a way to make it up to them.

With that thought in mind Denver demurely turned around, pressing herself against the slab of stone and presenting her ass towards the Commander – reaching behind herself and tugging on her ass cheek, flashing him a playfully-innocent smile.

''Do you wanna... _punish_ me~?''

In an instant a sharp glint entered the Commander's eyes, his still-stiff dick twitching at the offer. ''Yeah, I do.''

Denver shuddered as he laid his hands on her hips, pulling her rear towards her – before immediately plunging into her overflowing pussy. Hot pleasure sparked through her as her sensitive pussy was filled, a lewd cry escaping the short-haired girl as she spasmed on reflex, knees threatening to give out from the sudden burst of pleasure. Given their prior orgasms she was wet enough that he didn't need to go slow, something he gladly took advantage of.

The petite girl moaned and wailed as he pounded her roughly, ramming his cock into her deepest parts and bumping against her cervix with each strong thrust. The lewd sound of their skin smacking together only fuelled her burning lust, and at the back of her mind she wondered if she would be able to walk back to the car by the end of this, or if she would end up like Montpelier and needed carrying back. Honestly she didn't care; as long as he kept fucking her so passionately, she didn't care for the consequences.

''M-Mm~! Y-Yes~!'' Denver cried out, clawing at the stone slab and wailing as he pounded into her.

A throaty moan escaped her as he brought his hand down on her hip, spanking her thigh and sending a burst of pleasurable pain shooting through her. She never thought of herself as a masochist, but the more he spanked her the more she found herself loving it, her voice growing hoarse from how much she was moaning.

Denver shuddered as his hands crawled up her back, curling around her shoulders and pulling her upper body back slightly – allowing him to whisper into her ear. ''Who's your master?''

''E-Eh?'' Denver flushed, shivering at his lustful tone.

The Ship-Girl moaned as his hands reached around and groped her round breasts, lustfully squeezing them and pinching her nipple – all the while continuing to pound into her pussy. ''Well?''

She knew what he was asking of her, the thought making her cheeks burn darker than they already were – but as he continued teasing her nipples and driving his cock into her, she surrendered to his game. ''Y-You are...!''

Denver gasped as one of his hands slipped down her stomach, rubbing her pussy. ''And what do you say to your Master, for scratching him?''

The slim Ship-Girl struggled to speak for a moment, the overwhelming pleasure bubbling inside her stealing her voice – before she choked out; ''I-I'm Sorry~!''

The Commander squeezed her breast, fingers brushing against her clit. ''I didn't hear you.''

''I'm sorry~!'' Denver cried out, the humiliation of apologising in such a way turning her on even more. ''I'm sorry I scratched you, M-M-Master~!''

In response to her apologetic cries the Commander flicked her clit, the seemingly-gentle motion causing an eruption of hot pleasure to flood her pelvis, nearly making her cum right then and there. Instead of doing it a second time however he traced a circle _just _around her clit, coming so maddeningly close to touching the sensitive nub again but so far – the anticipation of him doing it again the only thing stopping her from climaxing.

He slammed his cock into her all while doing this, her ass stinging from his previous spanks and her pussy burning with lustful heat. As she cried out again her voice cracked, mouth dry from so much wailing. The knowledge that he had fucked her so hard she had literally gone hoarse made her feel so indescribably aroused, the sensation of his dick twitching inside of her filling her mind as the only thing of importance.

''M-Master~!'' Denver wailed, legs buckling as the pressure became too much for her. ''I-I'm cumming~!''

With a final, shrill shriek Denver fulfilled her words – thrashing blindly as her orgasm crashed down on her, making her mind go completely blank from the white-hot pleasure. Behind her the Commander grunted lowly, gripping her breast tightly before cumming inside Denver, causing her shrill shriek to dissolve into a low, throaty moan.

He kept moving for a little longer before slowly drawing to a stop, releasing Denver and watching her slouch against the rock, panting desperately for air – a dazed mumble slipping past her lips.

''Ah... so hot...''

X-x-X

''C'mon, stop hiding behind me.''

''I'm _naked!_''

''And? It's only your sisters around. I'm sure they've seen everything before.''

Denver shot him a glare, though the bright flush on her cheeks diminished its effectiveness. The nude girl hid behind him as they walked back onto the beach, a visible limp in her right leg from how rough he had been with her. If Denver was bothered by it she didn't mention it, too busy trying to reach the car in the least amount of time possible.

Amused, the Commander reached behind himself and groped her butt – eliciting a cute squeak from the girl. ''Go ahead. The car's not far now.''

The Light Cruiser blushed darkly and shot him one last embarrassed glare, before making a run for the car. Her sisters were distracted and thus didn't really pay attention, though to his amusement Denver tripped no less than three times on her run back to the car, face-planting into the sand. He calmed watched her go, idly staring at her ass the whole way.

Turning his attention away from the nude Ship-Girl, he instead decided to go look for Columbia and Cleveland. Both girls were absent, and there wasn't many places to hide on the beach – only the cave, the cove that he just left, and an old wooden shack that used to be some kind of mini-shop. Having not explored it yet the Commander went for the old shack, heading towards it at a casual pace – eyes roaming over the worn wood, visibly eaten away at by the elements over at least a decade.

There no door, but there was a door-shaped hole at the back. A quick examination of the insides revealed nothing of value; just a few cobwebs and empty wooden baskets. It wasn't big on the inside either, barely able to fit four people standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

Upon exiting the old wooden shack however, he was surprised to find Columbia leaning against the old wooden frame – a casual smile on her face and an ice-cream in her free hand. ''Sup. Find anything interesting inside?''

''Nothing. Just some webs.'' The Commander replied lightly, eyes glancing over her curvy frame – taking note of her stance. One leg bent at the knee while the other stood straight, her ass pressed against the wall, her back arched slightly and chest puffed out, head tilted to the side. He was pretty sure she was intentionally emphasising her assets.

Columbia huffed slightly, bringing the vanilla ice cream close to her mouth – taking a long, purposeful lick. ''Well... there has to be _something _interestin' around here, right~?''

He shifted closer to her, noting how her pink eyes glittered with amusement. ''Yeah. There is.''

The busty Ship-Girl only smiled sensually as he moved in front of her, settling his hands on her hips. Without a word he leaned in and she met him halfway, their lips meeting in a slow kiss. The taste of vanilla lingered on her pink lips, the sweet taste prompting him to deepen the kiss – something Columbia was all-too-willing to do, her free hand coming up and gripping the back of his head.

They broke apart for air, their lips hovering a mere inch apart, before they eagerly crashed their lips together again. The Commander pressed himself against Columbia's curvy frame, earning a muffled moan of delight as his leg moved between her legs, pressing against the front of her bikini bottoms. Her tongue prodded at his lips and he reciprocated, opening his mouth and meeting her tongue in a mock-fight for dominance.

''Haah~!'' Columbia breathed as she pulled back, breathing slightly heavier and smiling. ''Mm... guess I need both hands to handle you, huh~?''

With a sensual smile that bordered on a smirk, the blonde girl promptly dropped her ice cream... right between her boobs. Columbia shuddered and mewled, cheeks flushing as the cylindrical ice cream rested between her cleavage, her tight bikini top pressing her breasts together enough to stop it falling. As she breathed the ice cream shifted about, smearing her skin with its cold white cream.

''Ah~'' Columbia shivered, licking her lips. ''Wanna taste?''

He didn't even waste time agreeing, instead pushing her striped bikini up in a heartbeat. Her large round breasts bounced free, the ice cream slipping and falling onto the sand beneath them. The Commander didn't spare it a glance, instead cupping Columbia's round breasts and burying his face between them, hungrily licking at the ice cream clinging to her cooling skin.

The Ship-Girl groaned lustfully, threading her fingers through his hair as he licked her skin clean. As he cleaned between her breasts he moved onto her tits, taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking on it while he groped the other with his hand. The combined assault was enough to draw a pleased moan from Columbia, the busty blonde shifting slightly from his increasingly-lustful ministrations.

''Mm~'' She moaned as his teeth grazed her nipple, followed shortly by his tongue teasing the sensitive nub. ''That's it...''

Columbia pushed him against her breast, prompting the Commander to double his efforts – switching to the other breast and hungrily sucking and kissing that one too. Columbia let him do as he pleased, sighing blissfully as he toyed with her tits like she was the last woman on the planet. Delicate kisses mixed with hungry sucking, it was enough to start a fire in her stomach, rapidly growing into a lustful flame.

After a minute more teasing she gently pulled his head out from her boobs, flashing him a playful smile. Wordlessly she grabbed his wrist and spun them around, pinning him against the wooden shack before lowering down to her knees, her intent clear as she pulled down his swimming trunks. She briefly admired his swelling cock, delicately tracing a finger along his shaft before wrapping her fingers around it, slowly jerking him off.

''Nn...'' He grunted quietly, eliciting a confident smile from Columbia.

''So this is what made Montpelier crazy and Denver cry like that?'' Columbia noted, indirecting revealing she had been spying on him during his 'escapades' with her sisters. ''I'm not surprised.''

''I'll take that... haah... as a compliment.'' The Commander fired back, earning a soft snort from Columbia.

Just as she was about to speak, however, a familiar grey-haired girl poked around the corner – face flushed and agitated.

''C-Commander!'' Denver's voice rapidly shifted from a yell to a squeak, face flooding scarlet as she realised what she walked into. After a second she regained her voice. ''Y-You lied! There's no spares in the car!''

''Ah, that's my fault.'' Columbia said lightly, still slowly jerking him off, much to Denver's embarrassment. ''I tossed them before we left; I didn't know they were spares.''

Denver squirmed. In response her busty sister rolled her eyes. ''Hide in the shack if you're so embarrassed. We'll be... _done_, shortly.''

Columbia's words only made Denver blush darker, but she obeyed – quietly moving inside the shack. With their illusion of privacy back, Columbia shot him a smile. ''Now where were we...?''

She unravelled her fingers from his cock, instead opening her mouth and taking his shaft inside. The Commander groaned as the wet warmth of her mouth surrounded his cock, her tongue immediately slipping and sliding over his dick, tasting him. Her experience clearly showed through as she masterfully licked and sucked his dick, tongue slithering along his hard cock and covering it in her saliva, making it slick to the touch.

''Mm.'' Columbia hummed approvingly, bobbing her head up and down – shooting him a playful wink and tilting her head, letting his dick punch against her cheek.

The busty girl settled her hands on his waist as she got more into it, focusing entirely on the cock in her mouth. Quickly she made her way down his cock until the tip hit the back of her throat, eagerly deep-throating him with each bob of the head. Without even gagging she paused, sucking him off and letting her tongue tease the underside of his shaft, her lips firmly wrapped around the base of his cock. Only after a long few moments did she slowly pulled her lips back up and off his cock, leaving his wet cock twitching in the warm afternoon sun.

Columbia shot a smirk at him, cupping her ample breasts and sitting up on her knees – before squishing his cock between her tits. The Commander grunted sharply, the sound dissolving into a groan as Columbia started giving him a titfuck. Her breasts were softer than he imagined, like squishy pillows that easily smothered his cock between them. She moved them with masterful ease, gently rotating and squishing them together, the pleasurable sensation sapping the breath from his lungs.

The ice cream that had previously stuck to her boobs had also made them cold, something he became acutely aware of as her cold tits squished his dick between them. Columbia gladly used that fact to her advantage, blowing on the tip of his dick whenever it appeared from between her breasts. Her chilly breath made him shudder, cock twitching from the foreign sensation and earning him another smirk.

''Ah... ah... Mm~''

However by the far the most erotic part was the sounds coming from the other side of the wooden shack. Namely the sound of Denver panting heavily, her fingers audibly playing with her pussy as she listened in. Columbia was also clearly aware of it, her smug smirk making his cock twitch – though that could also be because of her heavenly tits.

''Mm... you gonna cum, Commander?'' Columbia asked lightly, smirking as she rolled her tits, squishing his cock between them. ''It's fine, you know. Cum all you want. Denver can clean it off afterwards.''

If anything Columbia's words turned Denver on more than it did the Commander, the muffled sounds of Denver moaning filling his ears. He tuned the lewd sound out, instead focusing solely on Columbia – gritting his teeth as he held back his bubbling climax, wanting to enjoy her boobs for as long as possible. However the busty girl seemed to determined to deny him that, her smirk only growing as she put more effort into it, bobbing her breasts up and down his cock.

As if to test his limits Columbia leaned down, her lips ghosting over his cock before she kissed his dick, the wet sensation sending a sharp burst of pleasure through him. A groan escaped him as he resisted the urge, but Columbia was determined – her tongue flicking out and prodding his dick each time it poked out from her cleavage. In the end even his stamina had its limit, his cock burning with lustful desire until-

''N-Nn!'' The Commander grunted harshly, tensing up and groaning through gritted teeth – ropes of cum erupting from his cock.

Columbia leaned back before any could hit her face, cooing approvingly as his cum splattered across her ample breasts. She kept rolling her tits and massaging his cock, coaxing out more of his cum until he had no more left to give. Only then did she stop, letting her breasts drop and sitting back, admiring her handiwork with a playful smirk.

''Denver~'' Columbia called out, stifling a snicker when she heard the girl jolt – stumbling to her feet and poking her head out, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy.

The busty blonde didn't need to say anything – merely smirking and gesturing to her breasts. With only a second of hesitation Denver approached, kneeling before in front of her bustier sister. Columbia didn't waste any time in grabbing the back of Denver's head, promptly shoving her sister's face into her boobs – moaning as Denver quickly set to work, her tongue hungrily licking up the Commander's seed.

Moaning softly, Columbia shuddered and let Denver clean her up – tongue roaming over her breasts, her collar, and even moving between her boobs. Only once every last drop of cum was devoured did Columbia release Denver's head, instead grabbing her chin and tilting her head back. Without delay Columbia kissed her sister on the lips; just a feathery light one, full of affectionate and a hint of playful lust.

Pulling back from the kiss, Columbia patted her sister on the cheek. ''Wait in the shack. I'll get ya some clothes.''

Blushing darkly, Denver could only nod shyly – shooting the Commander one last demure look before skittering back into the shack, hoping neither of them saw the trail of fluid leaking down her thighs. Both did, but neither said anything.

Columbia rose to her feet. ''Let's go check out the car, hm Commander~?''

''Sure...''

…

It was a short walk to the car, made all the longer by the fact Columbia didn't bother putting her bikini top back in place – letting her ample breasts sway as she walked, drawing his attention much to her amusement.

They reached the car within a few minute and searched it all over, though as Columbia said all the spare clothes were gone. However a quick search in some of the empty bags did yield an old white shirt, a few sizes too big for Denver – but, anything would do. As long as she wasn't returning to base completely nude, anything would do.

''Hm...'' Columbia hummed thoughtfully, laying the shirt over the open door frame. ''Maybe we can borrow Cleve's shorts? Short and shirt should do Denver, at least until we get back to our rooms.''

''Yeah.'' The Commander nodded in agreement. Cleve had a bikini on underneath, so it wasn't like losing the shorts would leave her naked.

He closed the trunk of the car and all the doors, briefly leaning in the front seat to leave the shirt there. He quite liked the sight of Denver running around in the nude, so he'd leave her like that for as long as possible. At least she'd have the knowledge she wouldn't be returning to base naked.

As he leaned out of the front seat however he took notice of Columbia... laying on the hood of the car, arms behind her head casually. He walked around to the front, raising a brow at her and openly staring at her tits, watching them rise and fall with each breath she took. She noticed his gaze, nudging her sunglasses up and flashing him a playful smirk.

''Mm...'' She shifted, moving one hand down her stomach and over her striped bikini bottoms. ''Guess you wanna taste of _here_ too, huh~?''

Columbia slipped her hand under her bikini bottoms, pushing them down just an inch. The Commander blushed lightly at her seductive smile and returned it with a smirk of his own, reaching out and grabbing her waist. With mild effort he pulled her waist over the end of the low car hood, allowing him to pull her bikini bottoms down and off her long legs. With a giggle Columbia kicked her sandals off, spreading her legs apart and giving him a view at her lower lips – slick with arousal and glistening slightly in the sunlight.

She licked her lips as he pushed his swim trunks off, revealing his cock. ''Go ahead... _fuck me_.''

The Commander was all too willing to oblige, guiding his cock towards her pussy before promptly sliding into her folds. Columbia groaned blissfully as he entered her, twitching and spreading her legs apart a little further – tilting her head back and releasing another low groan as he buried himself inside of her. A combination of her own arousal and her blow-job made the penetration painless, his cock fitting snugly inside her pussy.

He spent a moment adjusting their position, tugging her hips a little more over the edge, before he began thrusting. Columbia moaned sexily as he pulled out halfway, a shiver running through her as he quickly shoved his cock back into her hot pussy. He remembered every little tease she had sent his way during the course of the day, from giving him a glimpse at her tits, wiggling her butt at him, flashing him playful winks – and he paid her back twofold, pumping his cock eagerly into her pussy.

''Mm~!'' Columbia moaned loudly, wriggling against the hood of the car. ''F-Faster~!''

Wordlessly he obeyed, gripping her hips and plunging into her. The sharp moan of lust he got in return made his cock twitch, barely resisting the urge to slam into her as fast as his hips would allow. However even that resistance was rapidly crumbling, pounding into Columbia's hot pussy faster and faster, the echoing sound of skin slapping together filling his ears as he fucked the busty blonde.

Columbia threw her head back, moaning lustfully and arching her back. His eyes darted to her large breasts, acting on instinct and letting one hand dart out. She groaned throatily as his fingers dug into her soft boob, roughly squishing it between his fingers and knocking the breath from her lungs. Relentlessly his fingers toyed with her breasts, squeezing and rolling her tit about in his grip, his palm rubbing against her nipple repeatedly.

''Y-Yes...!'' Columbia groaned, laying her hand over his and squeezing, shuddering as he pounded her pussy so aggressively. ''C-Crap... n-no wonder Montpelier... can't get enough of ya...Mm...''

The Commander smirked tightly, slowing his thrusts slightly and bending down. Columbia reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him in and crashing her lips against his – moaning into his mouth as he kept rocking his hips, shoving his cock into her quivering pussy. Despite her experience she found herself getting short of breath, tingling pleasure dancing along her pelvis as her orgasm started to burn to the surface. The knowledge he was able to so easily make her cum excited her, delighted to find someone able to do it so quickly.

''A-Ah...'' Columbia moaned, their lips an inch apart. ''Hurry. Don't stop or hold back. J-Just f- Mmph~!''

She bit her lip and moaned, releasing his head and flopping back against the hood of the car. The Commander leaned back and promptly resumed pounding into her, hissing as her pussy strangled his cock tightly, as if daring him to cum. The idea was only reinforced as Columbia wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him from pulling out even if he wanted to.

''Mm~!'' Columbia moaned sexily, groping her other breast with her free hand – twitching and panting as he continued fucking her, sunglasses slipping off forehead and falling off the car. ''G-God...! C-Cumming~!''

The Commander hissed, the sound inaudible over Columbia's sharp cry of bliss – her pussy strangling his cock as she climaxed, her juices squirting out around his dick. He kept thrusting for as long as physically possible, holding off his orgasm for several strained seconds before the burning need became too much. With a low groan he let his climax wash over him, burying his cock into Columbia's pussy and pumping spurts of hot cum into her spasming pussy, earning another throaty moan from the busty girl.

His thrusts slowed down until eventually coming to a complete stop as his orgasm ended, leaving him panting from his powerful climax.

''Ahh...'' Columbia sighed blissfully, going slack and sucking in gulps of air.

She mewled as he stepped back, tugging his half-erect cock out of her folds. For a long minute both simply caught their breath, recovering from the overwhelming pleasure. Columbia was the first to recover, slipping off the hood of the car and standing on shaky legs...

...before turning around and bending over, presenting her ass to him.

''You got the energy for another round, Commander~?'' The busty blonde teasingly asked, licking her lips.

He responded by plunging back into her, earning a sharp moan of delight in return.

X-x-X

The sun was beginning to set now as evening began to fall over the beach, and soon they'd have to return back to the base.

From his position on the towel the Commander sighed in content, Cleveland and her sisters spread out over the beach doing as they pleased. He had used the peaceful opportunity to relax and recover from his numerous rounds of sex with Cleveland's sisters, and also to savour the beautiful sight of the amber sun descending beyond the waterline.

He was stirred from his thoughts as muffled footsteps approached, a glance out of his right eye revealing a familiar blonde walking towards him – Cleveland. ''Hey Commander.''

''Finally back, eh? Where'd you go?''

''The cave.'' Cleveland responded and sat next to him, pouting lightly. ''I found a crab and tried to pick it up, but it pinched my finger and ran away...''

The Commander smirked faintly. ''Which one?''

Cleveland blinked in slight surprise, raising her right hand – revealing her index finger, a slight redness near the tip. ''This one...?''

Wordlessly he grasped her wrist and pulled her hand close, planting a kiss on her injured finger. Cleveland silently blushed but made no move to pull away, her face only heating up further as he continued kissing her tender finger, as if he was literally trying to kiss it better. To her embarrassment he started kissing the back of her hand, trailing kissing up to her wrist and quickly moving up her arm.

''A-Ah...'' Cleveland squirmed, a pleasant shiver running down her spine as he placed his lips on the inside of her elbow, trailing kisses up her biceps and and to her shoulder.

They were face-to-face now, lips barely a few inches apart. Cleveland allowed her eyes to flutter closed, mewling softly as his ravenous lips found their way to her soft pink ones. With gentle movements he wrapped one arm around her waist, tugging her closer and forcing her to tilt her head back as to not break the kiss. In response she wrapped her left arm around his shoulder, mewling into the kiss as his fingers toyed with the string of her bikini bottoms.

His hand moved up her side, ghosting over her peachy skin and to her bikini top – nudging it up and exposing her small breast. Without missing a beat his hand cupped her boob, giving it an affectionate grope and earning a soft groan from the blonde cruiser. His fingers delicately toyed with her breast as their lips meshed together, constantly eliciting gentle groans from his girlfriend even as he continually devoured them.

''Mn...'' Cleveland breathed as they broke apart, pouting slightly. ''You perv...''

In response he flashed her a grin, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. He abandoned her breast and instead let his hand wander down further, slipping into her bikini bottoms and prodding her pussy. Cleveland moaned into the kiss, shuddering cutely as his fingers danced over her soft folds. With masterful slowness he rubbed her off, his fingertips grazing over her skin and leaving her wanting more, yet too embarrassed to ask.

She didn't need to. Without a word he pushed two fingers into her pussy, earning a low groan of delight from the blonde. He rolled his wrist and pumped his two fingers into her folds, scissoring them inside her pussy and relishing the quiet gasp Cleveland made, her hips buckling slightly. Her cute reaction prompted him to slide in a third finger, her inner walls clamping around his digits and tightly squeezing them tightly.

''Hmhm...'' The Commander chuckled, breaking off from the kiss and nibbling on her ear. ''You're squeezing me so tightly~''

''C-Commander...!'' Cleveland gasped, flushing darkly at his lewd words. ''I- Mn... d-don't say something... so perverted...''

''You're the one being a pervert~'' He replied cheekily, brushing his thumb against her clit – smirking at how she stiffened reflexively.

Cleveland opened her mouth to argue, only to moan as he lightly flicked her clit and sent a wave of ticklish pleasure shooting through her pelvis. Whenever she attempted to reject his words he repeated the process, silencing her with a burst of hot pleasure that left her hips buckling and pussy tingling heavenly. His fingers became slick with her arousal, letting him slip and slide them around her insides, eliciting more sweet moans from the blonde cruiser.

Just as the pleasure started to bubble into something greater he stopped, his fingers pausing inside her pussy before he pulled them out – his hand slipping out of her bikini bottoms with slick fingers. Cleveland blushed silently as he licked them clean, meeting her embarrassed gaze with an amused one of his own.

''Sweet.'' He responded teasingly.

Cleveland pouted and looked away, stubbornly ignoring how hot her cheeks felt. However she was snapped out of her embarrassed state as his hands settled on her waist, gripping her hips – before suddenly pulling her towards him.

''Ah-?!'' Cleveland yelped as he pulled her atop him, straddling him.

She blushed darkly as she felt his hard cock press against her bikini bottoms, looking down at his crotch embarrassedly. Without a word she sat up on her knees, allowing him to push his swim trunks down a bit and causing his cock to bounce free. Cleveland squirmed at the sight of it and shyly wrapped her fingers around his shaft, pushing her bikini bottoms to the side to reveal her wet slit.

Guiding his cock towards her weeping pussy, Cleveland took a single steadying breath – and dropped herself down, impaling herself on his cock. ''Mm!''

The Commander groaned as her hot pussy surrounded his cock, inner walls tightly clamping around his shaft and lovingly squeezing him. A combination of her wetness and their experience together meant she sunk down his cock without issue, nearly his entire length buried inside her pussy. Cleveland wriggled atop him and rocked her hips, moaning softly as she pushed herself further down, only stopping when their pelvises met and his entire length was inside her.

Biting her lip Cleveland sat up on her knees, exhaling softly as she rose up his cock – before promptly dropping herself back down again. Hot pleasure raced through her and a moan rose from her throat, the cutely lewd sound causing a grin to spread across his face and a dark blush to dust hers. He moved his hands up her thighs and settled them on her waist, pulling her down his cock and eliciting another cute moan from his girlfriend.

''Ah... ah...'' Cleveland moaned softly, laying her hands on his chest as she got more into it. ''Mn... Commander...''

Shooting a smirk up at her he lifted one hand from her hip, instead pushing her bikini top up and groping her small breast. Cleveland groaned lustfully at his touch, arching her back slightly and screwing her eyes shut. If anything his groping made Cleveland move her hips faster, rolling her hips and riding his cock feverishly.

The Commander grinned at the sight of her lewd face – her eyes just barely open, her pink lips parted as moans slipped freely out, her expression screwing up as the pleasure got to her. She moved her hips automatically, pussy tightening around his cock each time she moved up and down his dick. Despite himself he found himself growing short of breath, groaning as his girlfriend bounced on his dick. Looks like her sisters had drained him of most his stamina.

With that thought in mind he moved his hands back to her hips, pulling her down his cock – eliciting a startled gasp from Cleveland – before suddenly spinning them around, pinning her beneath him. Cleveland groaned, rolling her hips towards hm in a lustful attempt to continue, her groan drying up into a whimper when he refused to move; instead leaning down and kissing her.

''Mm...!'' Cleveland moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and slim legs around his waist. ''C'mon... keep going...''

''Who's the pervert here again?'' The Commander muttered teasingly, lips an inch away from hers.

Wordlessly Cleveland whined, bucking her hips silently. He kissed her a little more, teasingly rolling his hips slowly and earning more needy whimpers, knowing how close she was getting. An idea hit him, reminiscent of what he did with Denver, prompting a playful smirk to cross his face.

''Who's the pervert here~?'' He asked in a sing-song voice.

Cleveland blushed darkly at his amused gaze, bashfully looking away and mumbling something.

''I can't hear you~''

''...I-I'm the p-pervert...'' Cleveland muttered demurely.

Chuckling softly the Commander gave her one last kiss on the lips before leaning back, one hand gripping her hip while the other was beside her head, keeping him upright.

''Mm~!'' Cleveland writhed, groaning as he resumed thrusting – driving his cock into her wet folds, hissing as her pussy strangled his cock.

Despite his desire to keep teasing her he couldn't think straight enough to actually do it, the heavenly warmth of Cleveland's sucking him in and begging him not to stop. The sound of smacking skin filled the air as he pounded his girlfriend's pussy, strained groans escaping him as he buried his length inside of her – listening to her increasingly-shrill cries of pleasure, writhing beneath him each time he drove his cock into her slick pussy.

His climax was nearing, and a glance at Cleveland's face revealed she wasn't far behind – face flushed scarlet and eyes unfocused, her attention solely on the hot pleasure filling her body. The sight made the Commander fuck her harder, hissing as he moved his hips faster and slammed his dick into her wet folds with all the force of a lustful jack-hammer, relishing the cute cry of bliss his actions garnered.

Cleveland's shoulders curled in on herself, breathing rapidly growing shallow. ''C-Commander...! I-I'm- _Mm~!_''

With a sharp cry Cleveland climaxed, screwing her eyes tightly shut as her orgasm washed over her. The Commander let out a strained grunt, continuing to thrust into her spasming pussy for several long seconds before he couldn't hold on – groaning as he came inside her, shooting ropes of cum into Cleveland, much to her audible delight.

After a long few moments her legs slackened around his waist, the blonde Ship-Girl releasing a blissful moan as she came down from her high. A quiet mewl slipped past her lips as he pulled out of her, collapsing onto the towel next to her.

_Click~!_

Cleveland stiffened as a flash briefly illuminated her and the Commander, tilting her head back... to see Columbia grinning widely at her, a camera in hand.

''One for the memory books~!'' Columbia cackled, running off before Cleveland could even stumble to her feet.

''C-_Columbia!_'' Cleveland yelled, face rapidly regaining its crimson hue. ''Y-You...! Montpelier, after her!''

The grey-haired cruiser saluted, chasing after her bustier sister with a flat expression – a faint twinkle of mirth dancing in her eyes. Denver let out a rallying cry and joined the chase, still naked but moderately more comfortable in her own skin now. The three girls ran down the full length of the beach, their voices growing distant.

''Geez...'' Cleveland sighed deeply, sitting up. ''I'll have to make sure she doesn't have any back-up cameras... that perv...''

The Commander smirked lightly. ''Who's the pervert here?''

Cleveland stuck her tongue out at him. ''Bleh~''

They stared at each other for a moment, before with a shared grin they broke out into light laughter, the distant sound of Columbia's cries for help pointedly ignored.

[END]


End file.
